<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ON HOLD - Lost Boy: Book 3 (Crossover) by Are_Words_Enough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222604">ON HOLD - Lost Boy: Book 3 (Crossover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough'>Are_Words_Enough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Thiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_Words_Enough/pseuds/Are_Words_Enough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher is sent back from the afterlife on a mission with a new companion and some new responsibilities. Returned to the Nemeton of a different world, his journey to reconnect with Sam, Dean, and the pack he'd left behind begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Jack Kline/Original Male Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Original Male Character(s), Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost Boy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/324722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Asher woke up, he was surrounded by darkness. It was more than darkness, the black all around him felt empty. It felt like it went on forever. It was an eternity before he started to remember anything about himself. The den of succubi that tortured and teased him. The hunters that saved him. The pack that took him in and taught him to fight, to protect those that can’t protect themselves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Recalling his memories felt like it took ages. Meanwhile, he wandered the darkness, even though it felt like he never made any progress. At least being dead had ended his hunger. He kept retracing his last memories. The fight with the skin-walker. Could he have done anything differently? Could he have survived?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rubbed the scar on his chest from where the skin-walker had impaled him on the Nemeton. He was sure he’d finished the creature off, but an eternity alone with his thoughts was making him question it. Did he die for a reason? Did any of it really matter?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Asher questioned his memories, he thought he heard something. No, there’s no way. He’d been here forever, alone in the dark. Maybe he was finally going insane. That something sounded like crying, something he’d been on the verge of doing plenty of times. He’d felt numb now, after the first two eternities here in the dark it was hard to feel anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still the crying continued, so Asher followed the sound. At least it was some kind of goal in this world of nothingness. He kept marching towards it. Weeks, months, years, he wasn’t sure how long. Another eternity passed before he saw them. Three guys clustered together in the darkness. They appeared to be looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The crying was coming from the blonde in the middle. He buried his face in his arm as the brunettes that stood on either side of him seemed to have no idea what to do. The sleeveless one looked the most uncomfortable. Asher was really just surprised to see one person here, let alone a whole group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was only a few feet away, Asher decided to speak, “Um... hi...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah!” The sleeveless brunette spun in shock, “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow,” the other brunette turned, he was wearing a serious leather jacket, “We’re not alone!” His voice almost squeeked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde didn’t turn to Asher, but the incubus could hear him trying to choke back the tears and stop crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! I’m Reggie,” the guy in the leather jacket gestured to himself with his thumbs, “this is Luke,” he gestured to the guy with no sleeves, “And this is Alex.” He pointed to the blonde, who was still hiding his face in his sleeve, but had finally turned towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude!” Luke slapped Reggie’s chest with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s polite to introduce yourself to someone new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m, uh, I’m Asher.” The incubus looked each of them over. If he’d been hungry, he would have definitely asked for help from any of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, Asher, how did you get here?” Luke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” the incubus reached up and touched his scar, “I died.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Reggie nodded, “Us too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex wiped away the last of his tears, “I’m never going to eat a hot dog again.” He finally actually looked at Asher. His eyes seemed to linger on the incubus’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Luke sighed, “betrayed by street dogs...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least we can still eat pizza.” Reggie grinned to himself, “Pizza would never betray us. Though, I can’t remember the last time I was hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to be ok?” Asher asked Alex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” the blonde was trying to compose himself, “Does that hurt?” Alex gestured to Asher’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it doesn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good... Good.” Alex stuffed his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you know where we are?” Luke gestured to the infinite blackness around them. Before Asher could answer him, someone else stepped out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Empty,” the tall dark woman spoke the words with purpose. The whole group sat in silence waiting for whatever she might say next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except Reggie, “Hi! I’m Reggie, this is Luke, and that’s Alex. Oh and this is--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asher.” Her gaze moved from Asher’s face to his scar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman simply stared at him, tightening the grip on her scythe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Reggie leaned over and whispered into Alex’s ear, “Did I say something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to know us. So, who are you?” Asher didn’t know why, but he felt strangely confident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death, but you can call me Billie.” It felt like her eyes stared through the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Death! Like, the Death?” Reggie stammered, “I didn’t think you’d be...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billie’s glare slowly returned to Reggie, “A woman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. So awesome!” Reggie rambled, “The scythe and your hair and the whole just being awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grabbed Reggie and covered his mouth, “Sorry about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billie turned back to the incubus, “Asher, I’m going to need you to do something for me, but I’m going to need to explain some things first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Far be it from him to say no to Death, “I’m listening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The world you left,” She took a moment to correct herself, “the worlds you left, no longer exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher’s brow furrowed. What did that mean? Did that mean everyone he met was dead now too? Sam, Dean, the pack? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest. I’m not even sure how you got out there.” Billie looked at the blade of her scythe, “But that’s not really the point. I’m sending you back where you came from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back? Back to what? You just said everyone and everywhere I’ve ever known is gone.” Asher was getting closer to that no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re still there. In the world you’re going to, your real world. They just don’t share your memories.” Billie took a step closer to him, “They don’t know any version of them has ever met you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher bit his lip. Starting fresh wasn’t exactly appealing to him, but spending forever in the Empty was far far worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I wouldn’t,” Luke had raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billie leveled her icy glare on the sleeveless boy who slowly pulled his arm down. Alex was still trying to keep Reggie quiet and mouthed the words ‘I’m so sorry’ to Death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher took a deep breath, “No.” Maybe they might not be the same ones, but he still wanted to see all of his friends again. At least he hoped they would be friends again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you’ll be going back,” Billie let her scythe slip away into the darkness, “soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher nervously looked at the three other guys. This conversation didn’t really seem fair to them. Asher didn’t get the impression that Billie had any plans to help them at all. It felt unnecessarily cruel, honestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re familiar with Sam and Dean Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher nodded, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to bring them a... ‘gift’...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Asher could ask for any kind of clarification, another figure stepped out of the darkness towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack, this is Asher,” Billie gestured back and forth between them, “Asher, this is Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack waved, but it was a small one, almost sheepish. He seemed oddly innocent to Asher. Kind of cute though, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billie had turned to address Jack, “Asher is going to help get you back to Sam and Dean.” she looked back to the incubus, “I’m sure he’s going to do a great job.” her words sounded more like a threat than assurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asher nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, then, let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Asher suspected he might regret this, but he didn’t feel right not at least trying, “And what about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about them?” Billie’s voice was still stern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they get to go back too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billie sighed, she’d not fully considered the noble nature of the incubus in her haste to get this taken care of, “I suppose you want them to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If they can,” Asher looked at the trio, they were all looking at him crouched down, hands steepled, and pleading with their eyes, “yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Billie glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Luke and Reggie high fived each other while Alex rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re your responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Asher wasn’t quite sure what he was agreeing to, but knowing he was helping them did make him feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stepped up to Asher, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh,” Asher was starting to feel nervous, “You’re welcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t disappoint me.” Billie snapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher sat up, awake. The scent of leaves, grass, and fresh air filled his nose. He’d forgotten what that was like. In the Empty there was no smell and no taste. He wasn’t sure exactly how anything worked there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the sun on his face and chest. Asher spent so long in the darkness of the Empty he decided it was probably best to be careful when opening his eyes. He opened his eyes slowly, but it still took him several minutes to adjust to the light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to use his other senses to figure out where he was. It had been so long since he’d used them or experienced anything but vast infinite darkness that he didn’t really know how to make heads or tails of anything. He did know there was something solid underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the last moments before his vision started to focus again, he started to get stressed out. He’d made a deal with Death to deliver Jack to Sam and Dean. On top of that he was supposed to be responsible for Reggie, Alex, and Luke. Right now he couldn’t see or feel any of them. How did he know any of them were even here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher’s pulse started to calm down when he could finally see Jack patiently standing a few feet away. He looked around and saw trees everywhere. The thing beneath him was wood, a large tree stump. He knew where he was now. The thought that he’d lived in for an eternity was right here. He sat on the same spot he’d died, atop the Nemeton. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” The incubus’s throat was dry, it was almost painful to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Asher?” Jack knelt down beside him at the edge of the Nemeton.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they here too?” Asher struggled out the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher let himself lay back again. With his senses returning so did something else that he hadn’t experienced in ages. His hunger had come back. His body was ached with it. The pain of it was clear for anyone to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re here. They haven’t woken up yet.” Jack’s tone was patient, “Should I feed you now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...” Asher didn’t remember telling him anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, Billie explained what I needed to do.” Jack leaned over the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I--” Asher was cut off by Jack’s lips pressing against his. The warmth of someone else’s touch had been a distant memory until that moment. Jack’s mouth was soft and sweet. Asher couldn’t help but kiss him back, wrapping his arms around the strong torso and pulling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was invigorating. As much as he wanted to feel safe making out with this new acquaintance. He couldn’t shake the feeling of dread that accompanied lying atop the Nemeton. Asher broke the kiss. His cheeks felt warm and his mind clear, “Thank you,” the scratching in his throat was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we done?” Jack looked confused, “Billie said there would be a lot more to this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus couldn’t help but chuckle, “For now.” Asher got to his feet, “We need to wake up the others. I think I know someone that might be able to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up beside him and pointed to where Reggie, Alex, and Luke all lay passed out in the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher hugged Jack, he wanted to feel that closeness again, this time separated from the memory of his death. The incubus reached up and slid his fingers through the hair on the back of Jack’s head before stealing another kiss. There was an incredibly understated strength to Jack, an immense power hiding under his demure demeanor. Asher loved the way he tasted. Now wasn’t the time, so he broke the kiss before it turned to more, but he was going to have to see just what Billie had explained to Jack soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them woke up Asher’s three new responsibilities and started the trek into town. The incubus was hoping he could get some help, but if what Death had said was true, he didn’t know if they’d be interested. After all, he was a stranger again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wow, I definitely didn’t expect this much walking,” Luke had stopped and leaned against a tree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, how much farther are we going?” Alex was a little winded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher had been heading towards where he thought Deaton’s animal clinic was. His alpha had told him to find the clinic if he ever needed a safe place. He knew it was North East of the Preserve, at least that’s where Scott said it was, but he only had the sun to work with.  Jack had kept a steady pace beside him, but the three boys were starting to slow down.  Last time Asher had been here he’d pretty much only been running and as much as he’d like to just run out of here right now, he knew that wouldn’t be possible with his current company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It shouldn’t be too much farther,” Asher thought he could see the road from where they were standing, “Out to the street there, then through the houses and the clinic should be on the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone else hungry?” Reggie was holding his stomach, “I’m super hungry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always hungry,” Alex started catching his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack seemed to be pondering something, “I can’t remember the last time I ate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher stared at Jack’s lips. He was still hungry too, and as much he would have loved to feed he didn’t want to slow them down with it. Maybe Deaton would be kind enough to offer them something when they got to the animal clinic, but he didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up by mentioning it. Everyone seemed to have collected themselves, “Alright, let’s go. We’re pretty close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher kept them moving. After another hour or so on foot they were finally at the doors to the clinic. He headed in and told the rest of his entourage to stay close. He rang the bell at the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deaton!” Asher called out, hoping Scott’s mentor was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bald man stepped out from the back, “How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher hesitated, he hoped dropping his alpha’s name would work, “Scott sent me.” He saw Deaton scan the group behind him, “Us. Scott sent us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would my assistant send you to me? I don’t see any hurt animals.” Deaton’s tone was slow and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said to come here if I ever needed help.” Asher looked the man in the eyes, “Help that no one else could give me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Deaton gestured to the back of the building, “Well, come this way then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Asher followed and gestured for everyone else to stay close.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The six of them stood around a table in the back. Deaton stood across from Asher, with the four boys staying close to the incubus. Asher wasn’t sure this was what he expected when the alpha had told him about this place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, that’s our story,” Asher really hoped his trust in Scott’s mentor hadn’t been misplaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Deaton was wrapping his head around what he’d just been told, “So, you’ve all come back from the dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know Scott, but not the same Scott that I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re an incubus, a nephalem,” Asher had learned that from Jack at the same time Deaton did, “and you three are a band?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sunset Curve.” Luke’s voice reflected just how proud he was of that name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d love to say this is the weirdest day I’ve had, but that would be a lie.” Deaton pulled out his phone and set it down in front of him, “Unfortunately, I have some bad news, Scott hasn’t been back to Beacon Hills in quite a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher frowned, “What about Stiles or Lydia?” He thought he’d lead with the smarter members of the pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Lydia’s gone off the college and Stiles is currently training with the FBI.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isaac, Jackson, Ethan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All out of the country, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That just left one name that Asher remembered, “Liam?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, that’s someone who might be able to help.” Deaton picked up his phone and dialed.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they waited for Liam to arrive, Deaton asked them questions. A lot of questions. He seemed curious about their supernatural nature. Asher explained everything he knew of his own abilities. Jack tried to explain, but didn’t really seem to have the sort of answers Deaton was looking for. Reggie, Alex, and Luke didn’t have much to share at all. Apparently they’d just been everyday teenage boys before what they call ‘the tainted hotdog incident’. Although, according to Luke they were just about to break into the music industry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher bartered their answers for food, the delivery arrived a lot faster than Liam would. Deaton bought them all some pizza, which Reggie seemed far, far too excited about. Asher picked at a slice, but was still hungry in other ways. Deaton had avoided questions about how he fed, but he realized, as the older man watched him, that was because it was one of the details Deaton already knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were closing up the boxes when Liam finally arrived. He had a taller brunette with him. It was a face Asher didn’t recognize at all. Both of them seemed to sniff at the air when they stepped into the room. Liam’s companion elbowed him and gestured to Asher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So this is who you called about?” Liam nodded towards the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he says he’s a friend of Scott’s,” Deaton confirmed, “sort of...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of?” Liam raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fairly complicated,” Deaton caught Asher’s eye for a moment, “But I trust them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Liam stepped closer to the incubus, still occasionally sniffing the air, “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on,” the taller brunette interrupted, “We’re just going to trust him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, if Deaton trusts them, so do I.” Liam sniffed again, before repeating his question, “How can I help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have anywhere to go right now. Is there somewhere we can stay, at least for tonight?” Asher looked over the werewolf. This Liam was quite a bit more confident than the one he remembered. A bit older too. Asher could feel Theo’s glare. He didn’t need to use his abilities to sense the jealousy in it. Though he couldn’t be sure if it was because he wasn’t part of the pack anymore or for some other reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see what I can do,” Liam pulled out his phone, “Let me make a call really quick.” He walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo approached Asher after Liam left. Jack started to come closer, but the incubus slightly shook his head to suggest he stay back. Theo broke Asher’s personal bubble and the incubus could see him taking in his smell. Asher guessed Theo must be a were-creature of some kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Theo asked through slightly gritted teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An incubus,” Asher’s tone was slow and careful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That explains that smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t surprise you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve heard some things.” Theo’s eyes were tracing Asher’s body, eventually landing on the scar on the incubus’s chest. He was practically an inch away from Asher before Liam’s return caused him to back off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, looks like I have somewhere you can stay for now.” Liam gave a slightly annoyed look to Theo, catching him backing off from Asher, “I can only take three in our car though. Deaton, can you drive the other two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, it’s been a pretty quiet day anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house they pulled up to was familiar. Asher was sure it was part of his memories. He was having trouble figuring it out and trying to do so was distracting him. Liam showed them around the house. It wasn’t until he was partway through explaining they’d all have to share a room before Asher finally realized where they were. This was Scott’s house, or more correctly Melissa’s house. Except, Liam and Theo were sharing what he remembered to be Scott’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher couldn’t help but ask, “Isn’t that room Scott’s?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam turned to him, obviously wondering how he knew that for a moment, before remembering Asher had said on the ride here, that he’d spent a lot of time with the pack in a different universe, “It used to be, we’re renting it from Melissa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, we’ll be right down the hall if any of you need anything.” Liam’s eyes lingered again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo stepped up behind him and put his hands on the werewolf’s shoulders, “Just let us know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” Jack smiled from behind the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you get the air mattress set up,” Liam looked down the hall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one in the back closet?” Asher asked, his old memories were becoming less distant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam stopped for a moment, reminding himself again of the incubus’s strange story, “I’m not sure if I’m going to get used to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Asher’s eyes went to the floor, “It’s hard for me too.” A big part of him had just wanted to hug and hold Liam ever since he saw him again. He wanted to rekindle their bond, but he didn’t really know how to even start. And he couldn’t shake the feeling that Theo didn’t want him around. No, that wasn’t quite right, it was more like Theo didn’t want him near Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam wanted to say he understood, but he really didn’t, “Well, Theo and I need to do some cleaning. Sounds like you guys can set up on your own. Let us know if you have any trouble.” He headed downstairs with Theo right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher showed the others where to find the mattress and some pillows and blankets. The whole time it seemed like Luke wanted to say something. He kept staring at Asher, like he expected the incubus to talk, but Asher didn’t know what he was supposed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took a few things to the guest room. Reggie insisted he could blow up the air mattress on his own and no one wanted to fight him on it. While Alex and Jack were laughing at Reggie’s efforts and trying to get him to let them help, Luke swooped over to Asher, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him away from the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what was that back there?” Luke whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher was still pretty hungry, so the skin to skin contact was distracting, “Uh, what?” The pleasant scent of the day’s exercise on Luke made it even harder to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The chemistry, man.” Luke felt nice, especially being close to the incubus, “You can’t tell me there wasn’t something going on back there.” He wasn’t sure before if he’d believed the conversation between Asher and Deaton about all of the incubus stuff. He realized doubting any of this was kind of crazy considering he’d been brought back from the dead by Death herself. It was all starting to sink in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher didn’t really know how to explain what it felt like to be in a pack. What it felt like to lose that pack, to be a stranger to them. He didn’t think he was ready to try, “There was something. At least there used to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, man,” Luke leaned in closer, “There was definitely something there.” Luke looked at the incubus’s violet eyes, the bare skin of his chest, and he wanted to touch him more than he already was. He’d only really felt this feeling around one other person, but he’d never felt comfortable enough to tell them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus knew Luke was just trying to make him feel better, but he could also tell they were getting too close. Asher kissed Luke on the cheek and slid out from under his arm, “Thanks. I hope you’re right.” the incubus took a deep breath, “I, um... I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” As he stepped out of the guest room, he just knew Luke was watching him leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher went the short distance down the hall and shut himself in the bathroom. He knew he probably didn’t need to, but he locked the door anyway. He just needed some time to himself. He’d been surrounded all day, running on fumes. Jack’s kisses had been just enough to keep him going and he knew he probably should have taken more, but he wasn’t ready for that. That wasn’t quite right, he had hoped that reigniting his old bonds would be easy. That clearly wasn’t the case. He put the toilet lid down and sat on it, head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still can’t believe you just trust them,” Theo was drying the dish Liam had just handed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I told you,” the little wolf leaned against the edge of the sink, “Deaton trusts them, plus there was something else he said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was that?” Theo put the plate away in the cupboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said that Asher showing up was a good omen,” Liam dried his hands on a dish towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A good omen,” Theo stepped closer to the werewolf, “we could use one of those these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, from what Scott said, things are getting pretty tense out there,” Liam leaned against the chimera’s chest, “He still hasn’t found Monroe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo wrapped his arms around the werewolf, “You need to stop worrying about that,” he gave Liam a gentle squeeze, “Your job is to keep Beacon Hills safe. A job you’re doing quite well I might add.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” the werewolf smiled as he nuzzled Theo’s chest, “Of course I have good help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just good?” Theo pulled away from Liam and looked down at his face, eyebrows raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, do I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Liam reached up and pulled Theo down into a kiss. He let it linger a bit before letting the chimera go. He circled back to the topic of their guests, “So, do you think you can try to trust them, at least a little?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Theo brushed Liam’s hair out of his face, “A little.” He still worried about how the incubus made him feel, how Liam must feel around Asher too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s go check on them, make sure they’re getting set up ok?” the little wolf smiled as he looked into Theo’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera smiled back, “Yes, sir.” he added a wink at the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack had taken over after all three members of Sunset Curve had tapped out trying to inflate the mattress. To be fair, they’d gotten it at least half full. Jack was able to finish the job just a few minutes later. He realized as Alex helped him put a sheet on it that he hadn’t seen Asher for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys settling in alright?” Liam’s voice at the door broke Jack’s train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem smiled from his seat sitting cross legged on the floor, “Yeah, I think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, good,” Liam scanned the room, “Where’s Asher?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He said he needed to go to the bathroom,” Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, if you need anything, remember, we’re right down the hall.” Liam pointed towards his room and nudged Theo, who was standing just over his shoulder, “Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Theo added, “Oh, and try to keep it down. Melissa will probably be back pretty late tonight and she really needs her sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about me,” Reggie stretched and yawned, “I’m ready to pass out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Alex fluffed a couple pillows and tossed them on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a long day,” Luke pulled his shirt off, “A really really long day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam chuckled and shook his head, “Alright, well, good night.” He and Theo disappeared from the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat and continued to wait for Asher. Reggie, Alex, and Luke all shed their clothes getting ready for bed. Jack halfheartedly watched the three of them, debating whether he should go check in on Asher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sat on the edge of the bed, “Hey, is it ok if we take the bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up, “Yeah,” Jack made up his mind and got to his feet. He watched as Luke pulled Alex under the covers. The three snuggling up together as he went out into the hall and down to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack knocked lightly on the door, “Hey, Asher,” He leaned against it and tried to listen to the other side, “You in there?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam took a swig of his beer. The noise of the bar helped prevent any eavesdropping on the conversation Dean kept trying to avoid. They’d been traveling for a while now, trying to follow leads, except they kept arriving at scenes that had already been handled. You would think that would be a relief, but these were messy. Far too often, a lot more locals ended up dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam was scrolling a news article about the last stop they’d made. It described an exotic animal smuggling ring that had lost control of their animals. The police had done what they could to justify it, leaving out details that didn’t make sense to them. Strange herbs and weird weapons, all with special uses for fighting against supernaturals, especially werecreatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What bothered Sam was that there wasn’t any lead up to it. No stories or articles that suggested that whatever they killed had been causing any problems. It didn’t feel right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, I really--” Sam was stopped by Dean loudly clearing his throat. He looked up in time to see their server standing over them. The guy clearly kept in shape and his smile actually seemed genuine, not the forced kind that came with too much customer service experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Double Bacon Cheeseburger with fries?” The server held out one of the baskets and Dean pointed to the table in front of him. The server slid the basket into place, “And the grilled chicken bacon ranch on toast with a side salad, the bacon and ranch on the side?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be me,” Sam slid the laptop to the side and watched the basket drop down in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the server started to turn away, Dean tried to get his attention, “Hey,” he turned back to them, “Uh,” Dean looked at the pin on his chest, “Justin. Could we get another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, water for me please,” Sam interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, one beer and one water.” The server nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Justin,” Dean grinned and leaned back in his chair, and of course the wink came next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The server actually blushed, “You’re welcome.” He paused before turning again to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Dean?” Sam watched his brother stare at the guy’s ass as he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m not allowed to enjoy myself?” Dean shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was trying to talk to you,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could bounce a quarter off that thing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean” Sam raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, what is it Sammy?” Dean turned back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this bother you?” Sam spun the laptop so Dean could see the article.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Makes our job a lot easier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but these hunters--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean cut him off, “Uh uh, we are not calling them hunters. Amateurs at best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, so then it does bother you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, whatever,” Dean held up a finger to stop Sam again as the server came back. The older brother gave another big smile as their beer and water were delivered. Dean admired the guy again as he walked away again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam waited for Dean to finish staring before bothering to start the conversation again, “Anyway, these... amateurs... are causing a lot of problems. Something’s off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly are we supposed to do about it, Sammy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but shouldn’t we at least look into this?” Sam watched as Dean took the top bun off his burger and eyed the bacon in his little brother’s basket, “Go ahead,” Sam sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean happily snatched up the side of bacon and added it to his burger, rubbing his hands together for a second before picking it up and taking a big bite, “Fine, we’ll look into it.” The words came through a mouthful of burger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Dean,” Sam rolled his eyes before taking a forkful of salad and dipping it in the side of ranch. He started to piece together a plan of approach. They’d have to go back and look at all the amateur hunts and try to find any common threads. Sam created a new folder on his laptop and started sorting each one he could remember into it while they ate.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher took his head out of his hands when he heard the knock at the door. He must have zoned out. Jack’s voice from the other side reminded him that he was going to have to be responsible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, one second,” Asher got up and looked at himself in the mirror. His dark hair was messy and the red of the scar on his chest stood out against the rest of his bare chest. He looked away and went to unlock the door, opening it just a little and looking through the crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Jack seemed genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher honestly wasn’t sure how to approach that question. The answer was probably no, but he didn’t want to say it. He was supposed to be strong, people were counting on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Jack spoke softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Asher pulled the door open and stepped back letting the nephalem join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack shut the door again and turned to the incubus, he looked over the pale skin and slender figure. He could see the fatigue in Asher’s demeanor, “You need to feed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the incubus shook his head and looked down at the floor, “I--” Asher stopped when Jack began unbuttoning his shirt, “I’ll be fine.” He lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack pulled off his shirt and put it in the sink, “You don’t look fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher chose not to speak instead of lying again. He looked at Jack, the strong muscles, the soft skin, and the innocent eyes. He knew the nephalem wasn’t going to leave it be. He let himself get wrapped up in Jack’s arms, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. Asher slowly let out the breath he’d been holding, warmth radiating out of him. Jack kissed him again, just as soft and slow as before. This time Asher didn’t cut it short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started suckling at his neck and the incubus let his head roll back. A soft moan escaped his lips as the nephalem’s kisses trailed down to his chest. Asher looked down as Jack knelt in front of him, kissing his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked back up at him, “It’s ok, I know what I’m doing.” He reassured the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” Asher’s voice was a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Jack turned his attention to the tent in the incubus’s shorts, slowly nosing at it. Asher gasped at the contact, his member jumping under the fabric. Jack slipped his fingers inside the incubus’s waistband and carefully pulled it down under Asher’s package. The sweet scent of pheromones filling the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started to lean forward, ready to taste the incubus, when there was a knock at the bathroom door, “What is it?” the nephalem shouted while staring at Asher’s stiff cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You going to be done in there soon?” It was Reggie’s voice, “I really gotta go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked up at the incubus, the two sighing at the same time. The nephalem pulled up Asher’s shorts and then got to his feet. He grabbed his shirt out of the sink and checked the incubus’s face for confirmation, “Yeah, just a moment.” he didn’t bother putting the shirt back on, instead stuffing it under his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack opened the door and Reggie pushed past him wearing nothing but underwear. He stopped when he bumped into Asher, the incubus’s erection having pressed against him, “Oh, uh, didn’t mean to interrupt.” Reggie’s eyes stayed glued to Asher’s shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re fine,” the incubus slid around the boy, his hard on rubbing Reggie’s hip this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Reggie stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack took Asher’s hand and pulled him out of the bathroom, the incubus shutting the door as they left, “We still need to get you fed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later,” Asher actually smiled, “I’m ok for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later then,” Jack could see the incubus’s skin was actually a bit flush now. He figured he actually could afford to wait a bit, but didn’t want to wait too long, “Everyone’s going to bed, are you tired?” The nephalem cradled Asher’s cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I could use some sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack escorted Asher to the guest room. Reggie had left the door open, “I let them have the bed, I hope that’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher had paused in the doorway, looking at Luke snuggled up against Alex’s back, the two of them smiling in their sleep, “Yeah, it’s what I would have done too.” He grinned to himself a bit. At least in all this chaos they seemed to be happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sorry again,” Reggie whispered behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yeah,” Asher stepped into the room to let Reggie in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” the boy made his way around the bed, climbing in and snuggling up to Luke. When he saw Asher watching him he mouthed a ‘good night’ and smiled before closing his eyes and letting his head hit the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus turned his attention to Jack who was finishing getting undressed, pulling off his pants and then plucking off each sock, leaving just his underwear. He moved the blanket aside and laid down on the air mattress, adjusting the pillows a bit before gesturing for Asher to join him. The incubus took off the only thing he was wearing, his shorts, and crawled in, resting his head on the nephalem’s chest, who then pulled the blanket over the two of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus felt warm and safe. It had been a long long time since he’d felt that way. It made him miss his pack or at least being a part of his pack. Since Jack had given him some more energy, he decided he’d use a little of it. Asher held out a faint bit of hope and sensed for bonds. He found a couple things, neither of which he’d been looking for. One didn’t surprise him at all. Three light threads to the boys in the bed, made mostly out of his responsibility for them and their trust in him. What did surprise him was an incredibly intense connection to Jack. It was stronger than any he’d had so far. The bond glowed with destiny and protection. Maybe Billie had put it there, maybe not. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s chest and hugged against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem returned the hug and whispered in his ear, “If you want I can take them off.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Asher realized his other hand had been playing and tugging at Jack’s underwear, “Oh, uh, yes please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem pushed them down and kicked them off, “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much,” Asher settled back in against him, enjoying the feeling of nothing but skin to skin contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack kissed the top of the incubus’s head and the two drifted off to sleep together.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher found himself standing inside a club, leaning against the wall. It was dark, a little musty, and basically empty except for a few members of staff setting up for the night. On stage he watched as Reggie and Luke picked up their guitars and Alex climbed behind a set of drums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde slapped his sticks together to start a count, “one, two, three!” Alex and Reggie began to play along with him. Asher thought they sounded pretty good and was even more impressed when Luke started to sing. The performance was full of energy and their chemistry was on display too. It was hard not to get into the music, eventually Asher found himself bouncing along to the beat. When the song ended the club staff actually shouted and clapped and Asher joined in on that too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, we’re Sunset Curve!” Reggie closed things out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they all set down their instruments, he watched as the three of them complimented each other on stage. They seemed to be energized from playing. Wandering off the stage and towards the bar he could see just how much effort they put into their performance by the sweat dripping from their hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what are you doing here?” Luke had noticed Asher and walked over to him. The other two followed right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess it’s a thing I can do.” the incubus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned against the wall next to him, arm over his head. He wondered if the singer was aware of how pleasant his musk was. He must have known how hot his arms and pits were, even in his dreams he didn’t have sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what did you think?” Luke’s confidence was on display.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are pretty great,” Asher couldn’t deny their talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so,” Luke leaned closer and dragged a finger down the incubus’s upper arm. Yeah, he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Alex had taken up a spot leaning against the wall on Asher’s other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me three,” Reggie stood in front of him. The bass player’s gaze clearly locked on the front of the incubus’s shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher had been certain this was Luke’s dream, but Reggie had him second guessing. It definitely seemed like the bassist remembered their interaction in the bathroom. Alex reached out and slapped Reggie’s chest with the back of his hand, bringing the bassist’s eyes back to Asher’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Alex scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” Asher looked between the three of them, “So, whose dream is this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine,” All three answered in unison, “What?” they all looked between each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this you?” Alex asked, “Sorry, it’s just you said being here was something you do. Maybe you brought us together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can,” Asher said hesitantly, “but, I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke backed off of the incubus a little bit, glancing over to Alex, “Maybe it’s a side-effect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be,” the drummer seemed to be thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so, do you think we have powers now?” Reggie’s eyes were wide with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Asher shrugged, “You were brought back by Death herself, who knows what she might have done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is so cool,” Reggie ran back up on stage, “Come on guys, I wanna play another song! He lifted the guitar strap over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke looked to Alex, they nodded to each other, then planted a quick kiss on each of Asher’s cheeks. The incubus grinned as the pair scurried to join Reggie. The three huddled up for a moment then split and soon Alex was counting off the start of another song. Asher let himself really dance this time. It felt good to just move to the music for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher woke up to the feeling of Jack’s hips grinding against his. Their bare erections rubbing together every time the nephalem thrusted. The incubus felt the warmth start to build between them. Asher looked up to see if Jack was awake and was met by the intensity of his blue eyes. Before he could say anything, the nephalem locked lips with him, still humping into the incubus’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher moaned into Jack’s mouth and reached down between the nephalem’s legs. He wrapped his hand around the surprisingly thick meat and started stroking it. This time, Jack moaned, breaking their kiss and leaning his head back. Asher moved his lips to the nephalem’s nipple, sucking and very gently biting at it. The incubus could feel pre-cum dribble over his hand as he continued to stroke the throbbing cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack put a hand on Asher’s shoulder and guided the incubus’s lips away from his nipple and  down past his stomach, until he could feel warm breath on his swollen member. Asher’s nose filled with the smell of a strong sweetness to the nephalem’s pre-cum, which didn’t compare to just how good it tasted. The incubus lapped up every little bit he could, before wrapping his mouth around the head of Jack’s cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher used his tongue to rub the underside of the nephalem’s tip. Jack’s grip on the incubus’s shoulder directed him to start bobbing up and down, which Asher did, happily. He also grabbed the nephalem’s heavy sack, massaging his balls. That was it for Jack, he didn’t even get a chance to warn the incubus, not that he needed to. Asher was ready, lips locked around the pulsing cock and not letting a single drop go anywhere but onto his tongue and down his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had clamped down on his thumb to avoid shouting, he didn’t want to wake anyone. As he pulled his hand out of his mouth, Asher’s lips replaced it. He could taste something sweet in their kiss, which he realized was the lingering flavor of his own orgasm. The incubus eventually curled back up against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Asher whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Jack whispered back, “I hope that was good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the incubus rubbed his cheek against the nephalem’s bare chest, “it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that for you, if you want,” Jack’s offer had an air of innocence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Asher was actually light-headed from what they’d just done. Jack was clearly very, very powerful. The incubus looked up and realized Jack was pouting. Even though the nephalem wanted to and he wanted him to, he didn’t think he could handle it, “Jack, thank you, you’ve taken really good care of me,” he struggled through the words, trying to stay conscious, “You did really good already, I promise.” Asher pulled Jack into another kiss, the rush of the feed drifting him off to sleep again in the middle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knocking on the door frame roused everyone in the guest room. When Asher was able to focus his eyes, he saw Theo standing there. The chimera was staring at him with a puzzled look before shaking it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright boys, time to get dressed,” He threw a shirt to Asher, “Liam’s making breakfast and Melissa’s going to be joining us. If you hustle, you can probably all take a quick shower.” He sniffed at the air which was filled with mostly two scents, body odor and sex, “I said hustle!” He shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you also said ‘if’,” Luke stretched and yawned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just,” Theo shook his head and sighed, “take some damn showers. And Asher, please actually wear those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher unrolled the shirt and something fell out of it. Underwear. Fair enough. The incubus nodded, “I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each of them took turns in the bathroom, eventually all finding their way downstairs to join their hosts for breakfast. A big pile of pancakes sat in the middle of the table with sausage and bacon piled on plates beside it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melissa looked just like Asher remembered her. Actually, she looked a lot less worn out. The incubus was glad to know that the little differences in this world could be good things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Melissa pulled some bacon onto her plate, “Liam says you all will be staying with us for a bit.” The words implied a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie, Alex, Luke and Jack all looked to Asher, clearly expecting him to answer, “Yes, we don’t want to be an inconvenience, but we don’t really have anywhere else to go,” his tone was apologetic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as long as you keep things clean and don’t make too much noise, you’re welcome to stay,” Melissa put down her fork, “especially with everything going on out there lately.” She hesitated on the last word, Theo was gesturing for her to stop talking, “They don’t know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was going to tell them today,” Liam scratched the back of his head nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now you have to tell them,” Theo seemed glad to pass the task to the werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Liam sighed, “You guys showed up at a pretty shitty,” the werewolf corrected himself when Melissa glared at him, “uh, crappy time. Right now there’s a big war happening. Between supernaturals and,” he let out another longer sigh, “hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher and Jack looked at each other. They could tell they were thinking the same thing, this could make finding Sam and Dean a lot harder. Asher bit his lip. Well, fuck.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After breakfast, Melissa said she was going out to do some shopping and probably wouldn’t be back for a while. Everyone else helped clean everything up. The entire time, Asher was trying to figure out what their next step would be, but he was at a complete loss. He eventually pulled Jack aside to see if the nephalem could help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a way to contact them?” Asher could feel his own desperation showing, “Did Billie give you anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack just frowned, “Sorry, I actually called the numbers I could remember while you were in the shower. All of them are disconnected.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so that rules that out.” Asher thought about the feeling he got from Jack, that feeling of power, “I know I don’t really know much about you, but do you have any abilities that can help us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably, but, uh” Jack broke his eye contact with the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what?” Asher was trying to get him to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem's expression said he was going to disappoint the incubus before his words did exactly that, “I can’t use them. Billie said I have to keep them under wraps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Asher sighed, “Just fucking great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack gave the incubus a hug, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, lets at least make ourselves useful until we can figure something out.” Asher noticed the look of shame still on the nephalem’s face, “Hey, it’s ok. I know we need to do what she wants. I get the feeling she could send us back if she wants to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right,” Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she didn’t tell me I couldn’t use my powers,” the incubus was thinking again, “And apparently she did something to those three.” he gestured to Reggie, Alex, and Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something?” Jack seemed confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they definitely have some powers. They can dreamwalk together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think she did anything to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normal people don’t end up in the Empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Asher’s curiosity was piqued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only powerful supernaturals end up in the Empty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus wouldn’t have called himself powerful, but he knew Jack was. He hadn’t yet been close enough with any of the three musicians to get a feeling off of them. He’d actually been concerned that he might take too much from them up until now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re saying there’s something special about them?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There must be,” Jack looked at the three of them goofing off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe that’s something,” Asher thought back to the conversation with Deaton, “except they don’t even know it.” He let out a dejected sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll figure it out.” Jack smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem pretty sure of that,” the incubus wondered where the nephalem’s new confidence came from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t really have any other choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher knew Jack was right about that.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liam and Theo offered to put on a movie while breakfast settled. Asher felt a familiar tug in his mind, more memories from his past, memories of his pack. He tried to fight off the pangs of sadness but it was hard. Seeing Liam sitting in Theo’s lap in the armchair didn’t make it any easier. He remembered Scott sitting with his little wolf just like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to focus on the movie to distract himself. He was on the couch closest to the couple with Jack at feet, the nephalem leaning his head on his knee and Alex planted right beside him. Luke sat the next closest and Reggie was at the far end. Asher let himself lean on Alex’s shoulder, but even as physically comfortable as he felt, his mind kept spinning trying to figure out what their next step would be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Alex whispered, “are you ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher sat up a bit and he could see Luke had fallen asleep on the drummer’s other shoulder while Reggie seemed enraptured by what was happening on the TV, “No, not really,” he whispered back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Alex seemed genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher didn’t know why, but he just started venting, “I have no idea what to do,” he could feel his stress balling up in his throat, “I’m supposed to help Jack find Sam and Dean. I’m supposed to make sure you guys are ok. But I have no idea what I’m doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no,” the blonde put his hand on Asher’s, “You’re doing great. We’ve got somewhere to stay for now because of you.” he gave the hand a gentle squeeze, “Without you we’d probably still be walking around in the woods.” he looked the incubus directly in the eyes, “If it wasn’t for you we’d still be in that Empty place or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess,” Asher rubbed his thumb over Alex’s fingers, “I just wish I had any idea of what to do next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll figure it out,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher wondered if this was another misplaced bout of confidence, but the drummer’s words felt truly honest, “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” Alex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, just like he had last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher grinned a little, the affection from the band just felt comforting. He didn’t know if it was because he hadn’t had much affection outside of Jack’s attempts. It just felt so genuine. He kind of hated that his moments with the nephalem felt more like Jack just had a job to do. He had said he wanted to do it, but in the back of Asher’s mind it just felt like the nephalem was following orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher leaned his head on Alex’s shoulder again and laced their fingers together. The incubus let his mind fall into the movie for a while before he realized something was weird. The skin to skin contact didn’t seem to be having any kind of effect on Alex. By now most anyone would have started to turn things sexual. There was definitely something different about these three.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though it was weird, it made it even more comforting. He could just be there, close to someone, and know they were simply happy to be there with him. He’d never truly felt that before. Asher nuzzled Alex’s shoulder and got another hand squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head in return. He let himself drift into a nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher woke up to the sound of the doorbell. He wasn’t the only one, Luke and Jack had fallen asleep too. The incubus pulled his hand out of Alex’s and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it,” Liam hopped up out of Theo’s lap, “took them long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher wondered what that last comment meant, but quickly got his answer. Liam led a couple of guys into the living room. Asher felt like he recognized one of them, which was confirmed when Liam introduced them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corey, Nolan,” Liam gestured from the two to the couch, “Meet Reggie, Luke, Alex, Asher, and Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Corey waved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Nolan seemed nervous. It might have been the way Asher was looking at him, like he knew every curve of his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have either of you heard from Parrish?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey and Nolan both shook their heads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, ok, well I hope he gets back to us soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you guys just showed up yesterday, huh?” Corey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The various figures on the couch all offered some kind of agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, uh, what can we do?” Nolan had decided to stare at a spot on the floor. He kept catching Asher’s gaze and it was making him blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, sounds like they’ve got a couple problems,” Theo looked directly at Asher who gave him a confused look. The chimera tapped one of his ears, “Werewolf hearing. Sorry,” the incubus didn’t think he looked sorry, “So, you guys need to find a couple people? Sam and Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher thought he would have more time to figure out at least how to explain things, “Uh, yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so where do we start?” Corey jumped in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I already tried calling them, that didn’t work.” Jack spoke from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s what you borrowed my phone for,” Liam put a hand over the pocket he kept it in, “Ok, then what can you tell us about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack craned his head back to look at Asher. The hesitation was easy to read on both of them. They were going to have to be careful about how they explained this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Asher started, “They do know about the supernatural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” It was clear Liam noticed their awkwardness around the subject, “Go on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just going to have to tell them,” Jack squeezed the incubus’s calf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher bit his lip, took a deep breath through his nose, and then sighed, “They’re hunters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Theo leapt up from the chair, “I told you not to trust them! But you didn’t want to listen to--” the chimera was cut off by a growl and glare from Liam. Theo slowly and carefully sat back down. He muttered a “Damn... sorry...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone on the couch was frozen, holding their breath, not sure how to react to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone except Asher, he’d seen Scott do this to keep his pack in line. He wondered if that meant Theo was in the little wolf’s pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know not all hunters are bad. You’ve worked alongside Chris.” Liam’s words carried his anger, “Your own packmate Nolan used to be one. They deserve a chance to explain themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the chimera crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam nodded to the incubus, “So, tell us about Sam and Dean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they saved me. At least in the last world where I knew them,” Asher’s tone was soft, “They took care of me, at least until I accidentally ended up here in Beacon Hills, the first time. They kept me safe.” The incubus was getting a bit teary eyed thinking about his time with the hunters. He didn’t realize just how much he owed them, how much he missed them. He sniffled and wiped away the tears before they could wet his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tried to comfort Asher from his spot on the floor, hugging the incubus’s legs. The nephalem felt it was only right to add his experiences, “They’re kind of like my dads, I guess. They raised me,” he wasn’t sure this was the right time to bring up Cass, so he left out that detail for now, “They have a friend who’s a werewolf, Garth.” that felt like a much better detail to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Liam stared down Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok,” the chimera rolled his eyes. Theo shrunk into the chair more as Liam intensified his glare, “So I was,” he had to force himself to say the next word, “wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grinned, maybe a little more smugly than he intended, “So, that at least gives us a lead.” the little wolf strolled across and sat back in the pouting chimera’s lap, “I’ll call Chris and see if he knows anything about them. Do they have last names?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Winchester,” Jack answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like the gun?” Liam’s question was answered with a nod from Jack, “Huh, ok. Well, In the meantime, I figured it would be good for you all to get to know my pack. Hopefully, Parrish will show up soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you’re not in Scott’s pack?” Asher had to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Liam left it with just that cryptic answer, “Anyway, as you already seem to know, I’m a werewolf.” the little wolf gently elbowed the still pouty chimera he was sitting on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m part werewolf, part werecoyote, all science experiment.” Theo grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s my turn,” Corey seemed hesitant, “I’m like Theo, I guess, but part chameleon and part werelion. Took a while to figure out that last part.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just Nolan,” the boy was clearly nervous, “Uh, human I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you trained with Chris, kind of an important detail,” Corey nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you guys keep mentioning this guy named Chris,” Reggie interjected, “Who’s he?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weren’t you paying attention, he’s like a famous hunter or something.” Luke playfully hit the bassist’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for our friend, he’s easily distracted,” Alex added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you!” Reggie faked being offended, “be so right about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m a nephalem.” Jack being straightforward as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liam probably already told you that I’m an incubus,” Asher had recomposed himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke leaned forward, “And we’re Sunset Curve!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, what’s that?” Nolan looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s our band,” the singer threw himself back against the couch, “jeez, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and we don’t really know what we are.” Reggie shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you guys were human?” Liam could have sworn that’s what they said at Deacon’s the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Asher thinks we might be something else after last night,” Alex explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” They could see Liam adding to his mental checklist, “Might be worth circling back with Deaton then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I guess we’re just waiting on Parrish then?” Corey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Liam thought he’d give their new friends a heads up, “He’s a hellhound by the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was visibly confused. The nephalem got to his feet and looked around the room defensively, “You keep a hellhound as a pet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No...” Liam wasn’t sure what had Jack one edge, “he’s a member of our pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An invisible demon dog is a member of your pack?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corey’s the only one who can turn invisible around here,” Theo was just as confused as everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deputy Parrish is a man,” Asher grabbed Jack’s hand, it was his turn to try to be comforting, “He bursts into flame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t sound like a hellhound,” the nephalem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s what we’ve always called him.” Corey added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he actually from hell?” Jack narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, then.” Jack calmed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey and Nolan suggested they play some cards while they waited for the deputy to arrive. Sunset Curve took them up on the offer, but Asher, Jack, Theo and Liam decided to look for a show to stream. Alex stayed back a moment to make sure the incubus was ok before joining the game in the dining room. Asher nodded and mouthed a ‘thank you’ before the drummer left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus pulled Jack up onto the couch now that they had it all to themselves. He stretched out along it and laid his head in the nephalem’s lap, watching the show their hosts had put on. Asher glanced over to the armchair and smiled, Liam and Theo’s aggression from earlier had faded. The chimera had his arms wrapped around the werewolf in his lap. They really did look cute together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple hours passed. The boys at the table had moved on to the game of Life, which Reggie thought was extra fun considering he’d been dead just a couple days ago. They were just getting to retirement when the doorbell rang again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you guys are enjoying this third chunk of Asher's story. Thought it would be fun to explore some new characters, and new possibilities. If you have any thoughts on the story so far, I'd love to hear them. Hope you're all having a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam hopped up and answered the door, excited that the last of the pack might be here. He was right and led Parrish into the living room. Asher had pulled himself back up, sitting right against Jack. Liam did the introductions and even pointed out the musicians at the dining room table. Parrish took a seat on the couch near the incubus.</p><p>“Hi, I’m not trying to be rude, but is that you? That scent?” The hellhound sniffed at the air.</p><p>Asher had gotten used to this question by now. Well, honestly, he was almost getting tired of it, but meeting new supernaturals and meeting the same ones again made it impossible to avoid. So, he was glad when someone else answered for him.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s him,” Theo chuckled.</p><p>Jack sniffed at Asher too, “He smells normal to me,” the nephalem smiled, “like nice soap.”</p><p>“Do you have supernatural senses?” Parrish just rolled with his curiosity.</p><p>Jack thought to himself for a moment, “No, I guess not.”</p><p>“Well, there’s something intense about Asher’s pheromones,” Parrish was trying to figure out what to say, “His scent just makes you...”</p><p>“Horny.” Theo finished for him.</p><p>“Yeah,” Parrish had leaned a little closer to the incubus, “It’s weird. Not bad,” the hellhound’s eyes scanned over Asher’s slender build and pale skin, “Just... weird.”</p><p>“Just imagine sleeping one bedroom away from that,” Theo smirked.</p><p>Parrish chuckled, “Good thing you have Liam to help control yourself.” he grinned at the werewolf as he spoke.</p><p>“Yeah, good thing.” Liam crossed back to the chair. This time he pulled the chimera to his feet before taking his place and pulling Theo down into his lap, “I can only help so much. Distraction can be pretty helpful. And I would suggest some distance.” Liam could see some sweat forming on Parrish’s forehead as the hellhound slowly inched towards Asher.</p><p>The deputy caught himself, “Probably a good idea.”</p><p>“The you that I met before got pretty aggressive,” Asher could feel warmth radiating off the hellhound. He thought it was probably too soon to be getting railed by their flaming friend in the living room, “It didn’t really feel like you could control yourself, so Liam is probably right.” The incubus didn’t hate the idea, he could really use it right now, but he needed every friend he could get. So, alienating people was off the list.</p><p>Parrish followed Liam’s instructions, standing up and backing away. He wiped the sweat away and he could already feel himself cooling back down. He still wanted to be close to the incubus, real close.</p><p>“So, what do you think?” Liam asked Parrish.</p><p>“Well, they’re definitely powerful,” the hellhound was still trying to shake the thoughts of what he’d like to do to the boy with violet eyes, “but I might have to go.” he was losing the battle with the beast inside him. </p><p>Liam could sense Parrish’s fear, “I’ll see if Chris or Deaton know anything that might help you. Go ahead and go.”</p><p>With the werewolf’s permission, the hellhound all but bolted out of the house. When he stepped outside he took a deep breath of fresh air and could feel himself calming down already. He still needed to get further away. He couldn’t stop thinking about the incubus, what his skin must feel like, how that skin would make him feel, and the release the beast inside him wanted. He got in his car and drove back to the sheriff’s station. Stilinski was going to need an update on their new visitors.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The rest of the night was mostly uneventful. Melissa returned about an hour after Parrish left. Liam and Theo offered to make dinner. Mrs. McCall tried to decline, but the two insisted. She knew they were trying to butter her up for something, but she would have to wait until after dinner to find out what it was.</p><p>“So, we need a favor,” Liam asked. He could hear the sounds of their guests getting ready for bed upstairs.</p><p>“I figured it was something,” Melissa leaned against the counter while Theo finished up the last of the dishes.</p><p>“We need Chris.”</p><p>“Wow,” she was shocked he jumped right to it.</p><p>“He’s our best shot at helping Asher.”</p><p>“Did you try calling him?”</p><p>“All the numbers.”</p><p>“So, what do you want me to do?”</p><p>“Melissa,” Liam’s tone was solemn, “I know you can find him.”</p><p>“I’m just supposed to go get him?”</p><p>“Are you saying you can’t?” </p><p>Melissa glared at Liam, “You’re reimbursing my costs.”</p><p>“Fine,” Liam shrugged. He could feel Theo staring daggers at him from behind.</p><p>“Alright, you know I don’t have any idea how long this could take,” Melissa pulled out her phone and started to scroll, “And I’m flying first class.”</p><p>“That sounds like a yes?”</p><p>She did a final tap on her phone, locked it, and slipped it into her purse, “Alright, I’ll be back as soon as I can. Just try to keep the house in one piece.” She hefted the purse over her shoulders and pulled out her keys.</p><p>“You’re going right now?” Theo looked concerned.</p><p>“I learned a long time ago from Scott, when you guys say it’s important, it is.”</p><p>“Be careful,” Liam put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I will.” She hugged Liam and Theo before heading out to her car. She was kind of glad for an excuse to see Chris. He’d been gone too long for her taste this time. The only real negative, the drive to the airport was going to suck.</p><p>In the kitchen, Theo hung on Liam’s shoulder, “So, I guess no vacation this year?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Liam frowned.</p><p>“Oh, stop pouting,” Theo hugged his little wolf from behind, “I know this was important.”</p><p>“I was worried you might not think so,” Liam squeezed the arms holding him.</p><p>“Wow, really?” Theo tried to pull away, but the werewolf wouldn’t let go of him.</p><p>“Yes, really. That’s a lot of money.”</p><p>“Well, guess what, if it’s important to you, it’s important to me.” Theo stopped struggling to break the grip.</p><p>Liam spun in the chimera’s arms and kissed the soft lips he’d grown to love over the past couple of years, “Thank you. Besides, half the time you end up asking for a staycation.”</p><p>“What can I say?” Theo nuzzled Liam, “I like having you all to myself.”</p><p>“Sure, but I’ve seen you looking... wondering...” the werewolf looked up to the ceiling.</p><p>Theo followed his gaze, “You too. You can’t tell me they aren’t hot.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Liam chuckled, “I can’t.”</p><p>“So, which one is your third favorite?”</p><p>“Why not first? Or even second?”</p><p>“Because I better be first. And second is Asher. He has a kind of unfair advantage.”</p><p>“You’re definitely first,” Liam hugged Theo tightly, “And as for third... I guess, Luke.”</p><p>“You always go for the bad boy types.”</p><p>“I ended up with you, didn’t I?”</p><p>“Sure did.”<br/>“Ok, so who’s your third then?”</p><p>“How about you guess?”</p><p>“Well, it’s not Reggie. I can already tell he annoys you too often. Luke’s too confident. Alex is too nice. So, I guess that leaves Jack. He’s got that innocence to him and I’m guessing you like the idea of corrupting him.”</p><p>Theo laughed, “You know me too well, little wolf.”</p><p>“And if you know me just as well, you also know that it doesn’t bother me.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Theo brushed some of Liam’s hair out of the werewolf’s face, “Neither of us have ever acted on that though.”</p><p>“Do you want to?”</p><p>“Is it so bad if I do?”</p><p>Liam looked Theo in his blue-gray eyes. They’d been close to having this conversation a few times. He wasn’t sure why they never actually had it. They loved each other. He knew neither of them tied sex and love together. Enjoying someone physically wasn’t remotely the same as truly caring about each other. And Liam knew they cared about each other without a single doubt in his mind.</p><p>The werewolf kissed Theo, a long slow kiss this time, to prove his sincerity, “No, it’s not bad at all.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Asher couldn’t fall asleep. He enjoyed being snuggled up with Jack, but for some reason it just wouldn’t happen. He carefully pulled himself away from the nephalem. The incubus stepped out into the hall and carefully, quietly pulled the door shut behind him. He walked down to the next door and knocked lightly.</p><p>“Come in,” Liam said from behind the door.</p><p>Asher opened the door and stepped into the room. It wasn’t just Liam and Theo, Corey and Nolan were there with them. They were all sitting on the bed in a circle. It was clear they’d been talking about something.</p><p>Asher realized Nolan was staring, but not at his face. Of course. He’d forgotten he was naked, or more accurately, forgot that it mattered if he was or not. No one seemed upset by it at least.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the incubus didn’t really know what to do with himself.</p><p>“It’s ok,” Liam leaned back on the bed, “We were talking about you actually. We have some questions if you want to join us.”</p><p>Asher shut the door and crossed to the bed. Corey slapped Nolan’s shoulder trying to knock him out of his daze, The boy had been watching the incubus move ever since he came in the room. Nolan blushed and scooted to the side to make room for Asher. As the incubus took the spot, he could see the boy adjusting his crotch out of the corner of his eye.</p><p>“Sure, what do you want to know?” Asher stretched his neck.</p><p>“You said before that you were part of Scott’s pack, in the other world or whatever. How did that happen?” Theo still had trouble getting over Scott’s rejection.</p><p>“Well, it was Isaac actually. He asked if we could join.”</p><p>“We?” Theo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, It was Isaac, Jackson, Ethan and Me.”</p><p>“And you were all close?” Corey always seemed to speak so softly.</p><p>Asher’s mind flicked through bits and pieces of memories he’d been working on recovering. Naked bodies, Isaac, Jackson, Ethan, Scott, Stiles, and Liam. Maybe Nolan too. He looked at the little wolf, seeing the body underneath. This Liam didn’t seem so submissive, “Very, we got very close.”</p><p>“Does that mean what I think it means?” Theo wanted to know.</p><p>Asher nodded, “They took care of me. Which meant feeding me.” he lingered on his memories, “I wouldn’t know half of what I could do without them and Chris.”</p><p>“Wait, did you and Chris?” Corey was having a hard time believing this.</p><p>“Uh, kind of.”</p><p>“Wow, ok. So, what all can you do?” Liam asked.</p><p>Asher took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying to sort out how to approach this topic. He just shrugged and tried his best, “Well, Dreamwalking, which means I can go to other people’s dreams and share memories. I can also bring more people together into a dream, but that requires a lot more energy.”</p><p>“That’s really cool,” Nolan kept having to remind himself to look at the incubus’s face.</p><p>“Thanks, that was the first thing I learned about. Well, no, the first thing was sensing the emotions of others.”</p><p>“Really? Can you show us?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Sure,” Asher closed his eyes and reached out with his senses turning his head towards his focus, Theo first, “A little jealousy, some pessimism, and a bit of amusement”, then Liam, “Confidence and determination” next was Corey, “Anxiousness, confusion, and curiosity,” finally Nolan, “Wow, you are, really horny.” Asher opened his eyes again and looked around at them, “So, how did I do?” The first three nodded in agreement, Nolan’s face was turning beet red and he was trying to cover his crotch with his hands at that point, “It’s ok, you really don’t need to be ashamed,” Asher put an arm around the boy and winked who gave him a smile in return.</p><p>“Is there anything else?” Liam was bringing them back to the subject at hand.</p><p>“Sure, a few things. The more I feed the stronger I get. I’ll actually grow more muscular. I can throw out energy as electrical blasts, though I’m still not really any good at that. Last thing, I can sense bonds or connections with others.” He left out the part about using the bonds to feed, he almost killed some of his packmates with it and he didn’t ever want to be desperate enough to use it again.</p><p>“You don’t really look muscular at all, are you ok?” Liam looked at the incubus’s slender exposed body.</p><p>“Honestly? I’m ok, but I’ve been really hungry.”</p><p>“We just ate a couple hours ago though...” Nolan was confused.</p><p>“Oh, did you miss the part where he feeds on sex?” Theo enjoyed the boy’s reaction far too much.</p><p>“Sex is good,” Asher gently stroked Nolan’s chest, “affection works too, though I get a lot less out of it.”</p><p>“Oh, uh, ok,” Nolan could feel his pulse in his throat.</p><p>“Well, the strength of the person I spend time with helps too,” the incubus let his hand wander downward, “non-supernaturals get tired pretty quickly.” Asher turned to almost whisper right into Nolan’s ear, “So, if you ever need a good night’s sleep, let me know.” his hand slid between the boy’s legs, wrapping around the tent and tugging just a bit before he pulled it away. Nolan whimpered a bit, “Sorry, he just--” He was apologizing to Liam, but didn’t really know what to say.</p><p>“We could see it,” Theo winked and gestured to Nolan.</p><p>“If anyone in the pack wants to help feed you, that’s entirely up to them,” Liam made sure to catch Asher’s eye, the incubus felt better knowing that if something happened he wouldn’t be upsetting anyone. </p><p>Asher felt like those words had changed something. The group all looked at him a little differently now. He didn’t dislike it. As much as he would have loved to help Nolan get a little release right then, he still got the feeling it would be best to take things slow, “Well, I’m actually starting to feel tired myself, so unless you have any more questions...”</p><p>Liam looked around to the others, “No, we’re good. You go ahead.” Liam realized he should add something, “Melissa’s going to be gone for a few days, she’s gone to get Chris. Corey and Nolan are going to stay with us at least until she gets back.”</p><p>Asher grinned, “I guess you guys are stuck with us for a while then,” he stretched and stood up, putting some effort into making it a good show for Nolan and Corey, who’d been sneaking more looks after Liam’s permission.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll help each other out,” Thiam had put on his cocky grin.</p><p>“I hope so,” the incubus looked at each of them, before heading back out of the bedroom.</p><p>Asher slinked to the guest room. He could have crawled back in with Jack, but he needed to get past feeling like some kind of obligation to the nephalem. He tiptoed over to the bed and crouched down beside Alex. He gently rested a hand on the drummer’s shoulder to see if he’d wake up.</p><p>Alex’s eyes opened, “Hey, what’s going on?”</p><p>“Can I sleep with you guys tonight?” </p><p>“Yeah, sure, hold on,” the blonde shifted in the bed, which woke up his band mates, “Guys, make some space.”</p><p>“Ok,” Luke wiggled back a bit, Reggie adjusting with him.</p><p>Alex threw back the blanket, offering an empty spot between him and Luke. Asher crawled in. He hadn’t realized that they’d decided to sleep naked tonight, so that was a pleasant surprise. Reggie, Alex, and Luke just seemed happy to have him close. This time, he drifted off to sleep rather quickly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've updated the rules for comments. Guests can comment now, but I will be moderating them.</p><p>If you've been wanting to say something, now's your chance. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asher had been dancing for hours. Sunset Curve was playing in their dream again tonight and he was there enjoying it. He noticed, this time, he had a backstage pass around his neck. When the music stopped, the incubus pushed his way through the crowd looking for the entrance to the back. Reggie, Alex, and Luke had already thanked the crowd and disappeared offstage by the time Asher found the security guards blocking the way to the back. He flashed his pass and was being escorted back to the dressing rooms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The big man knocked on the door right beside the band’s logo, “Your VIP is here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let ‘em in!” a shout from the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The security guard cracked the door and gestured for Asher to go inside. The incubus slipped in and pushed the door closed behind him. He could smell the flowers placed around the room, each of them with a tag that probably had some kind of thank you from a fan. There were a couple trays of food, mostly untouched, except for the pizza which had a slice missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The band was lounging on a pair of couches in the middle of the room. Reggie had one to himself, he was laid out across it nibbling on his slice of pizza. Alex was sitting at one end of the other one, picking at a bowl of candy and smiled when he saw the incubus come in. Luke was on the other end. He tugged off his sweat soaked shirt and sat back, winking at Asher and patting the empty spot between him and Alex. The incubus accepted the invite with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey man,” Reggie’s enthusiastic grin hardly ever seemed to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Asher was still cooling off from the dancing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Luke put a hand on the incubus’s thigh, “how were we tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Asher found himself nodding enthusiastically, “Really great, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Alex put his arm around the incubus’s shoulder, “That actually means a lot coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?,” Asher was doubtful, “I don’t see how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”, Reggie spun back up to a sitting position, “Of course it would. You saved us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was the right thing to do,” the incubus shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Luke leaned forward and put his other hand on Asher’s knee, both hands now squeezing his left leg, “You stood up to Death for us. That was freaking awesome!” the lead singer leaned in, his musk from the night’s performance drifting under the incubus’s nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher really loved the way Luke smelled, “Maybe,” the incubus blushed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d done that, “I’m sorry I haven’t really been able to spend a lot of time with you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” Alex shifted and leaned against him, “I prefer having you here to play for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s much better when we have an audience.” Luke had a huge grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher couldn’t help but smile back. The hands on his leg and the smell of the night’s concert on the lead singer were a pleasant distraction. He admired Luke’s bare chest, the soft muscle of his biceps, and the armpits in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Asher was moving. Reggie had grabbed his hands and pulled him onto the other couch. The incubus landed in his lap, wrapped in a big tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi,” Asher chuckled and looked to the other couch. He caught the look of shock on Luke’s face and Alex rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” Reggie was pleased with himself, “Those two have had you all night,” he was probably referring to the bed in the real world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Asher frowned a bit, realizing he really hadn’t been close to Reggie much over the past couple of days. It wasn’t on purpose, but it couldn’t have felt good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I gotcha now,” the bassist winked, “no need for apologies.” he seemed distracted by something, “Wow, your skin is so smooth.” His hands were rubbing the incubus’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Asher grabbed the bottom of the Sunset Curve shirt he was wearing and pulled it up over his head, tossing it on the floor with Luke’s, “There. More for you to feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s hands traveled the incubus’s bare chest, “Definitely smooth... and soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex and Luke chuckled, they knew exactly what the incubus’s skin felt like. Luke playfully stretched his arms and lay across the couch on his back, resting his head on the drummer’s lap. He looked up at Alex who kept watching the scene across from them unfold. He really wanted to tell him how he felt, but he was worried that he wouldn’t feel the same way. He was such a sweet guy, he always made sure to take care of people. Luke wanted Alex to know he’d be there to take care of him too, but just trying to figure out how to say it was stressing him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was Reggie. He was kind of a dork, but Luke knew his heart was always in the right place. The bassist was always ready to pick up their spirits. Reggie was always bothered when people didn’t get the respect they deserved. The singer knew that dork would fight for anyone who deserved it, and he wanted to deserve it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke had recently come to realize both Alex and Reggie were incredibly special to him. He didn’t want them as just friends, but he didn’t want to cross that line and lose them. So, he would take what he could get. He’d pushed the envelope on physical affection pretty far. At least he had that, and it would have to do since he was too scared to test the limits of their emotional connections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex watched Asher tease Reggie, and he was aware of the tease lying in his own lap. Luke was always doing this to them and he couldn’t figure out why or maybe he didn’t want to. He thought there might be something there, but finding out would be too risky. He’d already lost people in his life by being honest with them. He couldn’t stand to lose Luke or Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex smiled down at the lead singer and put his hand on his chest. Moments later, Luke had grabbed a hold of it. He let his other hand start petting the singer’s hair. Luke was watching Asher try to convince Reggie to shed his shirt. Alex stared for a moment, taking in the way Luke’s smile showed in his eyes, the determination and dedication that lay just behind the smile, and the lips that he’d wanted to kiss for a long time. He averted his gaze back to the boys on the other couch before he got caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skin’s pretty soft too,” Asher rubbed his hand just above the waistline of Reggie’s pants, his pinky just barely sliding into the gap between the bassist’s skin and jeans. He could feel Luke and Alex watching them and that just made him more adventurous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is really nice of you to say,” Reggie was genuinely flattered by the compliment. He’d been wondering if Asher might help them out. Well, obviously he’d already helped them, but he wondered if he could help them take the next step. Reggie was sure that Alex and Luke wanted to be more than just his friends, but couldn’t bring themselves to actually talk about it. There had been a couple times he thought it was going to come up, but it just didn’t happen. He was ready, sure, but he was willing to wait until they were ready too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher leaned in and whispered in Reggie’s ear, “If I go too far, just let me know.” He let his pinky and ring finger slide below the top of the bassist’s pants. The fingers trailed through the curls of pubic hair and the tip of his pinky brushed the base of the rigid cock that had been pressing against his ass since he’d landed in the boy’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie, swallowed and nodded his understanding to Asher. He worried for a moment if the others might be jealous or upset, but they seemed to be enjoying the incubus teasing and playing with him. He decided to try something. He grabbed the back of Asher’s head, sliding his fingers through the incubus’s hair before pulling him into a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something the band had never done outside of friendly pecks on the cheek. Reggie looked at Alex and Luke while he continued making out with Asher. Both of them seemed to have their eyes locked onto the kiss. They didn’t seem angry, but Reggie was sure he could feel that they both wanted to be where Asher was. It was a strange sensation, like nothing he’d ever felt before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist kissed his way from the incubus’s neck up to his ear before whispering, “Do you feel that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher did. Maybe the shared dream was bleeding their emotions together. He’d never experienced this with the other dreams, but then he couldn’t remember ever getting this physical inside a dream before. It felt like when he reached out for others emotions, except the feeling was sort of soaking into him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asher was a little breathless from the intensity of Reggie’s affection, his whisper just catching the bassist’s ear, “Should we stop?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Reggie gently tugged at the incubus’s earlobe after answering. He grabbed the top of Asher’s jeans and pried the button open, tugged down the zipper and yanked them to the incubus’s knees. He saw Luke and Alex’s staring at Asher’s now very exposed crotch. The singer had started to rub his chest with the drummer’s hand, while shoving his other hand into the front of his pants and groping himself. Alex was grinding his hips and Reggie was sure that he had to be rubbing his bulge on the back of Luke’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher let the bassist push him onto his back on the couch. He moaned as the fist wrapped around his cock. He let Reggie take charge, the boy tugging at him and slowly picking up speed. The incubus sensed the other’s eyes on him and it made him want it even more. He could feel that both of them would happily take either his or Reggie’s place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher inhaled sharply as the lips kissed the side of his length. When they wrapped around his tip he groaned. He threw his head back as he could feel more and more of his member being swallowed. His voyeurs had been doing more than watching. Luke had managed to unbutton his pants to give himself more room to stroke himself. Alex was occasionally glancing down Luke’s body to see if he could get a peek at any of the singer’s handiwork. Asher basked in the feelings of pleasure and lust that were soaking into all of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie could feel it too. The bassist looked to the other couch from time to time just as the incubus had. He had hoped the first time he did this would have been between the legs of one of his bandmates, but if this finally sparked the fire it was worth it. Besides, there were other firsts he could share with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher could feel Reggie’s determination to bring things to a climax, or maybe it was Luke’s determination to see it. It was getting impossible to separate things now. Reggie’s lips and tongue were amazing and they were so close to sending him over the edge. He pulled the bassist up for another kiss, the sweet and salty taste on the lips and tongue pleasantly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie kissed his way back down along the soft skin of the incubus’s chest and stomach. He knew Asher was trying to slow things down, but he didn’t want the sensation to stop building. He took the incubus into his mouth again, this time with every intention of driving him to climax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher closed his eyes and his hands clutched at the couch cushions. Everyone in the room wanted this. The incubus surrendered to the moment grunting and groaning as Reggie got exactly what he wanted. Asher arched his back, thrusting with each wave of the orgasm. He finally opened his eyes at the peak of the moment and wasn’t sure what he was seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some kind of energy was flowing off the others. It seemed like it was making shapes. The energy around Alex looked like scales and water. While the light flowing off of Luke made horns and fur. And the boy on top of him was giving off sparkles and... wings? He barely had time to ask himself what the hell was going on before he passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck did you do last night?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood over the guest bed beside Liam. He was having a harder time resisting the incubus’s scent today. Everyone else was crowded behind him. On the bed, Asher was unconscious and had been for hours. He was breathing, so they knew he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing he didn’t want to do,” Reggie said defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam turned to the voice, “So, what exactly did he want to do?” He could see the temptation on Theo’s face and was fighting his own just as hard. He was certain the incubus smelled even better today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke stepped between them, “They fooled around last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, isn’t that like,” Corey nervously looked between them, “normal for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fed Asher the night before last and this didn’t happen,” Jack looked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys do anything weird?” Liam asked. He’d been trying to get in touch with Deaton, even going so far as to go by the animal clinic, but hadn’t had any success yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Alex stepped beside Luke, putting another barrier between Liam and Reggie, “It was in our dream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In your dream?” Jack’s brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, in our dream.” the singer confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys can calm down, I know you’re being honest,” Liam had been listening for any telltale irregularities in their pulse, “So, I want to formalize the watch at this point. We’ll need someone to be here at--”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can watch him.” Jack’s tone was flat, “I don’t need to eat or sleep the same way you do. I’ll take the next 48 hours.” He sat on the edge of the bed and watched Asher breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked to Theo. The chimera gave him a look that suggested he just leave the nephalem be, so the werewolf told his pack to head back down the hall. He was worried one of them might act on the urges that had been building as they stood over the incubus. Reggie, Alex, and Luke lingered in the guest room for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jack,” the bassist kept looking down to his feet, “I’m sorry. I had no idea this would happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we thought anything like this even could happen...” Alex was trying to figure out what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to apologize to me,” Jack spoke without looking at them, his eyes locked on Asher’s rising and falling chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then,” Luke stopped himself from adding another apology, “can you tell us when he wakes up? We need to thank him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And maybe ask him some questions,” Alex added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Jack’s words were the only acknowledgement they received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three quietly left the guest room and headed downstairs to the living room. Alex stopped at Liam’s door and caught the werewolf’s attention long enough to gesture to him where they’d be. Once they were down the stairs they sat on the couch, but no one bothered to turn on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that was something else last night, right?” Luke’s voice was shaking a little. They hadn’t talked about things yet, since they’d been so concerned with Asher this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie’s eyes were wide as he replayed things in his head, “Yeah, yeah it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do want to thank him, right?” Alex asked, nervously looking at the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely,” Reggie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do we do now?” Luke’s normal confidence was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully, this,” Alex put his arm around Luke, leaned in, and finally kissed him. Not the quick friendly peck they’d done in the past, but something softer and slower. When the kiss ended, they stared each other in the eye as they both leaned back in their seats. The pit in Luke’s stomach, the tension that had been there for as long as he could remember was finally starting to release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And this,” Alex put his other arm around Reggie, and nuzzled his ear. The bassist giggled and turned towards him, quickly caught up in another kiss. Reggie grabbed the side of Alex’s stomach as the kiss broke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke grinned at them, “And this?” He leaned over Alex’s lap and grabbed Reggie by the shirt, pulling their lips together. That was it, Luke felt lighter than he ever had. He was here with his boys. They finally crossed that line and it felt great. He didn’t have to hold back anymore. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He could see on Alex and Reggie’s faces they felt the same and it was the most comforting feeling in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex grabbed the remote and found what he thought were the music channels. He skipped around a bit before finding a third MTV channel that actually showed some music. He handed the remote to Luke and stretched out resting his head in the singer's lap and putting his legs up on Reggie’s. He watched Luke taking in how music had evolved over the past couple of decades and he could already see the wheels turning. Reggie started massaging the drummer’s calves and feet helping him relax even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Luke was writing in his notebook. Alex wasn’t surprised he was already working on new lyrics and music. Wait, where did he get his notebook from? All they had when they left the Empty was their clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke?” Alex tried to get his attention, but he was too deep in his songwriting, “Luke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer finally broke out of his trance, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you get that?” Alex nodded to the journal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My notebook? I had it.” Luke shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you?” Alex urged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Luke looked around the room confused, “No. No, I did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doorbell interrupted the conversation. As it sounded the second time, Liam hit the bottom of the stairs, “Coming!” He opened the door and Deaton stood on the other side.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunset Curve was still catching up on the music of the 21st century in the living room. Jack continued his vigil over Asher in the guest room. Corey and Nolan were napping in Liam and Theo’s bedroom. Deaton sat with the couple at the dining room table speaking quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said he’s been unconscious all day?” Deaton had a couple books and a folder of print outs set out on the table, “and this was after he fed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but apparently it was inside a dream.” Liam was both concerned and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” Deaton tapped the table, “Inside a dream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what they said,” Theo nodded towards the living room. He looked at the research the druid had brought with him, “This has been really confusing. We really appreciate your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Deaton was flipping through the folder’s contents, “I feel like I remember seeing something about this...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pulled one of the books in front of him and started skimming it, “Ok, I’m glad I took latin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book was about succubi, which Deaton had explained were the female variant. Similar in a lot of respects and much more common due to succubi almost always producing female offspring. The book was pretty dense from what he could see, but if it helped him understand any part of this weird ass situation he’d force himself through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, here it is,” Deaton pulled one of the sheets out, “It’s not very clear, but this passage suggests that when an incubus... feeds in the real world they take energy, but it refers to feeding in a dream as if it’s some kind of gift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, he gives away energy?” Theo wasn’t looking forward to the studying that Liam was bound to guilt him into helping with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be my guess,” Deaton agreed, “Which means, he’s probably in a state of hibernation right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a bear?” Liam was just getting more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Basically,” Deaton explained, “When an incubus runs low on energy they enter a sort of, conservation state. Have you noticed a strong scent coming off of him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God yes,” Theo had started to smell it even down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then waking him is as simple as feeding him,” Deaton nodded, “But, he’ll be feeding on instinct and he may not know when to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we stop him,” Theo shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, you may not want him to stop. Supernaturals with a strong sense of smell and humans are especially susceptible to his natural influences. You’re going to need someone that doesn’t fit either of those descriptions to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll ask Jack,” Liam nodded to himself, “He said he’s already fed him before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like you have a plan,” Deaton closed the folder, “and much less of an emergency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you.” Liam eyed the information on the table, “So, one more thing. Asher mentioned that those three are some kind of supernatural.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Theo tried to remember, “didn’t he say they shared a dream or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Presumably the same dream that’s caused his current condition,” Deaton gestures to the book in front of Liam, “They suspect that Incubi and Succubi are subsets of the fae. With Asher’s ability to Dreamwalk we can be pretty sure that’s the case. Which means...” the druid waited to see if one of them was following his train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably fae too.” Theo was staring into the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Deaton took a deep breath before continuing, “I have to go, but I’ll bring you what I have on the fae before I leave.” He stood up, “See you tomorrow morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Liam stood up too, “Sorry I kind of blew up your phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo got to his feet too and put his arm around Liam, “You should have seen him, he was so worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just means Liam here, is being a good leader,” Deaton picked up his shoulder bag and headed for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam waited for him to pull out of the driveway before shutting and locking the door, “Guess we should go talk to Jack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jack’s eyes still didn’t leave the incubus’s body, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you hear what he said?” Theo was getting upset, controlling his emotions and his libido at the same time was too much, “If one of us does it, he might kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but,” Jack’s voice sounded kind of sad, “he doesn’t want me to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How do you know that?” Liam was choking down his urges.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack bowed his head a little, “He’s been keeping me at arms length since we got here. I think he was only close to me because he had to be. Do you think I did something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure we’re any better equipped to answer that question than you are,” Liam carefully put a hand on the nephalem’s shoulder. Getting even closer to Asher was risky, but they needed Jack and the werewolf didn’t want to leave him upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you want me to help,” Jack sighed, “but I can’t, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you can’t do it, then can you at least stop him from killing one of us?” Theo was glaring at the back of the nephalem’s head between occasional glances at the incubus’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that,” Theo mumbled the last part under his breath, “at least...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam took his hand off Jack’s shoulder and drug Theo out of the room, stopping in the hall to confront him, “Look, I get that you’re upset, but didn’t you hear his voice? He’s not exactly doing alright himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And him not doing anything could get someone killed,” Theo sneered, “And we both know you’re going to be the one to try to put yourself at risk. Well, guess what, I’m not going to let you.” He shoved Liam away and rushed back into the guest room, slamming and locking the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo crawled on top of Asher’s naked body and surrendered to the incubus’s pheromones. He literally tore off his clothes as both his wolf and coyote came to the surface. As his lips locked over Asher’s, he couldn’t hear the sound of Liam trying to bash in the door. He scooped up the incubus who was now starting to kiss him back and grind against him. He dove into Asher’s armpit, nuzzling and lapping at the sweet scent the boy was emitting. Theo lost himself to pure instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack opened the door before it could be busted in. The werewolf was on the other side already partially shifted. The nephalem blocked the doorway so he couldn’t come in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam growled at the Jack, “Move!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” the nephalem held his ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Jack looked back at Theo who had Asher’s legs over his shoulders, “I can stop him, but I don’t know if I can stop both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam hesitated. He believed Jack and he wanted Theo to be safe. He fought back his wolf and every instinct that said he should be by Theo’s side. He still wanted to save him, but this time he couldn’t do it himself. Being a leader sucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the werewolf grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t say anything, he closed the door and locked it again. The nephalem turned back to the chimera and the incubus. Watching Theo with Asher hurt in a way he couldn’t explain. It wasn’t jealousy, at least not because they were fucking. He wanted Asher to trust him, but somehow he hadn’t earned that. The nephalem almost wished he hadn’t gotten his soul back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo began to grunt with his thrusts. Asher beared down on the chimera’s cock, the incubus mindlessly trying to get him to finish. Theo howled, but it was strained, weak, unlike his orgasm. As he choked out the last bit of air in his lungs, he was ready to go again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo thought he was going to go for round 2, but he was grabbed from behind. Jack pinned the chimera’s arms to his sides, he didn’t want to have to deal with those claws. Asher reached out for Theo, but Jack wrenched him away before the incubus could get a hold of him. He pinned Theo down. The chimera was pale and didn’t have the strength to resist. After a couple of minutes he let go because Theo had passed out. He unlocked and opened the door, letting Liam rush past him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” tears brimmed at the bottom of the werewolf’s eyes. He’d knelt down beside Theo and could barely tell the chimera had a pulse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s ok, I stopped them, just like you asked.” Jack moved to sit on the bed beside Asher who had slumped back to unconsciousness, “I thought you said he would be better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He will be,” Liam picked Theo up in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack could tell the werewolf’s words were a promise. He took up his watch over the incubus again. Maybe Asher didn’t trust him, but they were still each other’s responsibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corey and Nolan woke up to Liam busting into the room. Nolan lifted Corey’s arm from around him as both of them scrambled off of the bed, so Liam could drop Theo onto it. The werewolf was crying, which scared both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he ok?” Corey was the one who finally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam sniffed, “He will be, he’s supposed to be,” he was taking heaving breaths as he tried to wipe the tears off his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan approached slowly, using his eyes to urge Corey to do the same. They both put their arms around the werewolf, hugging him, doing what they could to comfort him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does he alway have to be such an asshole?” Liam sounded defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey looked at Nolan over the top of Liam’s head, checking to see if the boy understood what was going on. Nolan shook his head and started rubbing the werewolf’s back. Corey followed his lead trying to comfort Liam as well. Both of them wanted to ask what happened, but were too afraid to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam had been fighting alongside them long enough to know what they weren’t asking, “Deaton came by while you two were asleep,” he tilted his head back, trying not to let another tear fall or else he worried more might follow, “He told us what to do to help Asher, but there were risks. And this motherfucker decided he was going to take them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Nolan had seen Theo’s recklessness many times before, especially when it came to keeping Liam safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be ok Liam, he probably just needs some rest,” Corey tried to reassure the werewolf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think Jack stopped him in time,” he choked a bit at the end of the sentence, trying to talk was bringing him closer to tears again. He struggled through a few more words, “I’m going to... stay here... with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, we’ll be downstairs if you need anything.” the chameleon stood up and gestured for Nolan to follow him. As Corey shut the bedroom door, he could see Liam crawling into the bed with Theo. He really hoped everything would be ok. When he turned around Nolan was leaned against the wall, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was kind of messed up to wake up to,” The boy had his arm across his chest, absently rubbing the bicep on his other arm, something he always did when he was worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey brushed some of Nolan’s hair out of his face, “Yeah, I know what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he’s really going to be ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey nodded, “He’ll be ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan stepped forward into Corey’s chest. The chameleon’s arms wrapped around him and he took slow deep breaths. In those first moments of consciousness he could have sworn Theo was dead. He was having a hard time shaking that image out of his head. He buried his face in his pack mate’s neck and breathed him in. They’d gotten a lot closer recently, and Nolan was thankful for that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Corey held him like that for a while. Hopefully, they’d get a better idea of exactly what happened. For now, he just wanted to be there for Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey realized it had been over a year since Mason left. He was smart, of course he was going to get into any college he wanted. Corey just didn’t expect that to be MIT. They tried to make things work, but the calls got farther and farther apart, until they were forced to admit that things wouldn’t, not for them at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey didn’t really see this whole situation with Nolan coming, it was a complete surprise. They just kept spending more time together. He still remembered when he first realized what was happening. Theo was driving and Liam was in the passenger seat after they’d spent all night fighting a group of hunters. Nolan didn’t have their endurance, so he’d passed out in the back seat with Corey, but not against the window. He’d used the chameleon’s shoulder as his pillow, much like he was doing now. Corey had let himself lean against Nolan and when he found himself dreading the car stopping at either of their houses and that moment ending, he knew what had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it. Corey had fallen for him. And now he’d stay here forever if Nolan wanted to. </span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was quiet for a while. Jack sat beside Asher in the guest room, waiting for him to wake up. In the room next door, Liam lay his head on Theo’s chest listening to every breath, every heartbeat, waiting for the same thing. In the hall, Corey held Nolan, comforting him. Downstairs in the living room, Luke had shut the TV off to hear the music in his head, so he could finish writing a new song, and avoid waking up Alex and Reggie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the end of the night Corey and Nolan would make their way to the kitchen, piecing together a meal. Luke would wake up Reggie and Alex to run through the song he’d written, a song for them. Theo was still weak, but had recovered enough to come downstairs, to the relief of his pack. Upstairs though, Jack waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem watched Asher’s body change. The slender twink gained a measure of muscle and definition as the night went on. He knew the incubus was getting stronger. Liam and Theo had been right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack had heard the werewolf guiding the chimera downstairs. He was confident he’d stopped Theo in time, but he was glad to hear confirmation. Liam had come up to check on him, too. They talked through the door long enough for the nephalem to decline food and company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Asher first stirred, he was reaching out for something. The incubus eventually found Jack’s hand and settled back into sleep. The second time, he pulled on Jack’s arm until the nephalem lay down next to him. Asher curled up against him, just like that first night. Jack dismissed it as a reflex, he couldn’t let himself believe it was anything more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher finally spoke a while later, “Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem stayed quiet, unsure if this was just another reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” the incubus looked up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked down at Asher’s face, happy to see a smile there, “Hey,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” the incubus reached up and brushed the nephalem’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack closed his eyes and nuzzled against Asher’s hand. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” The incubus felt like he’d been sleeping for ages.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is everyone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, it’s just us?” Asher buried his face in Jack’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem wondered if what he’d heard was disappointment, “Yeah, just us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the incubus squeezed against him, “How long have you been here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All day,” Jack wrapped his arms around him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Asher looked up at him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Asher kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was brief, but Jack cherished it. The incubus was well fed, so he knew it wasn’t because of necessity. The nephalem hadn’t asked for or urged it, so it wasn't an obligation or a pity. He wouldn’t go so far as to call it trust, but it felt like a step towards it. Jack smiled for the first time that day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea how I feel about this chapter. It's either great or trash and I really can't tell which.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What’s the deal with Cas?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shoved the phone back into his pocket, “He’s still looking for Jack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Sam watched as the trees flew past outside, “I guess Cas is sure he’s back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makes sense,” Dean stared out at the road ahead, “kid never did know how to stay dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re one to talk.” Sam felt it was almost weird that had become a joke for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, I guess that really does make the kid a Winchester.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam could see they were finally heading into the small town, “How can you be so casual about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, if Cas wants to believe Jack’s back that’s on him. Alright, I get it, but I’m not going to get my hopes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would be good to have him back,” Sam double checked he had the right fake ID on him, “I miss him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I miss the kid too.” Dean huffed out a sigh and nodded. He was glad for a reason to change the subject, “Alright, look alive, we’re almost to the police station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more turns and they were parked in front of the local sheriff’s station. Sam and Dean got out of the Impala and brushed the wrinkles off their suits. The older brother cracked his neck before taking the lead and walking in. The place was pretty small, looked like just a couple offices with a smaller open area up front and probably a couple holding cells and an evidence room in the back. The pair strode up to the front desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Dean said while still looking around the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, can I help you?” The officer manning the desk narrowed her eyes at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Stefani and this is Agent Kanal,” Dean flashed his badge and gestured to Sam who did the same, “We heard you all had an animal attack case you’re working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, yes sirs,” The young officer was a bit flustered, “let me take you to the Sheriff.” She got up and started to lead them down the hall, “Didn’t realize we’d have more of you guys coming today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More of us?” Sam asked from the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess this case set off a few alarms at the Bureau?” she asked before stopping at the door to an office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that,” Dean glanced over to Sam, who gave him a nervous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we could use the help right now, so no complaints here,” she shook her head, “You know, personally, I don’t think it was a cougar attack either. Anyways,” the officer knocked on the door, “Got a couple more agents here Doug!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, send ‘em in!” A masculine voice from the other side answered and the officer opened the door for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Dean said as he walked into the room with Sam right behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Sheriff sat behind his desk with another man sitting in the chair across from him, “Welcome gentlemen.” he gave a quick nod to the pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheriff,” Dean nodded back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like a lot of agents for a minor case in our little town.” The Sheriff eyed them suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man, dressed in a full suit just like them, had shifted in his chair and also eyed them with suspicion. However, he didn’t seem concerned, “Sorry Doug, I called in some backup,” he locked eyes with each of them urging them to follow along, “these two are investigating a couple other cases similar to this one. Thought they might be able to help us hunt down the culprits.” the younger man put an emphasis on the word hunt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if I’m honest, normally I’d not be too happy having feds here, but considering two of our deputies were killed I’m not too stubborn to accept help when it’s right in front of me.” The Sheriff took a long slow sip of coffee, “Cathy already gave you the case file, right?” He looked at the man in the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, already started looking into it this morning,” the young man straightened his suit jacket, “but as I was asking, could I, sorry, we take a look at any other animal attack cases from the last five years as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” The Sheriff picked up his phone and pressed a button, “Cathy, could you collect all the animal attack cases from the last five years for our guests?” A short pause, “Thanks.” He hung up, “She should be able to get those for you on your way out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Doug,” the young man stood up and held out his hand to the Sheriff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just try to keep a low profile if you can, don’t want folks to get too worried,” The Sheriff shook his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” the young man headed for the door, “Gentlemen.” He urged Sam and Dean to follow him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Agent Stilinski, one more thing,” The Sheriff leaned forward, “keep us in the loop. If you really think this whole business is about someone using trained animals to attack folks. It just isn’t sitting right with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what you mean Sheriff, but we’re here to stop it.” Stiles nodded as he led Sam and Dean out of the office. The pair followed him, still trying to figure out exactly what his deal was. They collected the additional files from Cathy and Stiles hefted the box outside, setting it on top of his rental car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stilinski was it?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but you can call me Stiles.” He turned and leaned his back against the car, “Can I call you Dean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who we are?” Sam stepped forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam, I know who you are,” Stiles pulled his keys out of his pocket, “Before you two get all wound up, I’m here on my own time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, does that mean-” Dean started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the Bureau doesn’t know about you.” Stiles cut him off, “So, follow me to the motel? We should talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure,” Sam was a little flustered. He looked at Dean who just shrugged. It didn’t feel like a trap, but it still made Sam nervous. Either way, they went ahead and followed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door reminded Asher and Jack that they weren’t alone in the world. The incubus and nephalem exchanged looks, checking to see if they were ready for company. Jack nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” Asher shouted. His face was still buried in the nephalem’s chest, so he could only hear the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re ok,” Liam’s voice came from the doorway, “And, sorry Jack. For before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok,” the nephalem said before whispering, “Do you want to get up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asher whispered back, “I’m kind of thirsty.” He stole another kiss, a longer kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's still some food left from earlier. I could heat it up for you guys?” Liam offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, that actually sounds good,” the incubus got up from the bed. He checked on Jack, “Are you hungry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the nephalem nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam headed downstairs to make good on his offer. Jack and Asher weren’t far behind. When they made it down, Liam was standing at the edge of the living room looking at the couch. When they got closer they could see what had stopped him. Reggie, Alex and Luke had all passed out together on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They mentioned wanting to thank you and ask you some questions” Jack whispered from over Asher’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok,” Asher grinned thinking about their post-concert hangout. The last few moments flashed through his mind and he realized he had some questions of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I should wake them up?” Liam seemed to be transfixed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’d probably be happier sleeping in a bed,” Jack offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” Liam walked around to the front of the couch and crouched down in front of Luke. He put his hand over the sleeping boy’s forearm and gently rubbed the bare skin, attempting to wake him, “Hey,” Luke lifted his head, “The bed’s free upstairs if you want.” Liam pulled his hand away and headed for the kitchen, “Don’t worry, I didn’t forget. It’ll only take a couple minutes.” The werewolf seemed like he wanted to say something, but decided against it before he gestured to the dining room, “The rest of the guys are doing some research, feel free to join them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Asher nodded. The incubus returned a wave from Luke who’d noticed them there as he started waking up his band mates. Asher let Jack tug him away to the dining room. While they made their way there, two sounds cut through the silence. The first the sharp beeps of Liam starting the microwave in the kitchen. The second, the sound of footsteps on the stairs as Reggie, Alex, and Luke slogged their way up to the guest room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re up!” Corey smiled up at them as they took a couple seats. His eyes traveled down Asher’s body, reminding the incubus he was naked. It looked like the chameleon was halfway through an old thick book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo dropped a similarly old and lengthy tome onto the table, “Jesus, this is dense.” He let out a frustrated sigh. When he looked up, the signs of exhaustion were easy to read, unlike his book, “Oh, hey sexy.” Theo winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi guys,” the incubus, “and, um, sorry Theo...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” the chimera smirked, “What for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack told me what happened,” Asher tried to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not sure why you’re sorry,” Theo’s smirk turned into a grin, “I had fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jack said I almost killed you,” the incubus said carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera chuckled, “Worth it,” he winked again as the sound of the microwave’s shrill beeps cut through the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you guys researching?” Jack was trying to get a look at some of the text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asher,” Nolan was turning a print out, trying to figure out which end was the top, “kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam came into the dining room and set bowls in front of Asher and Jack. He took the empty chair next to Theo. The werewolf leaned in to whisper something to him, which Asher guessed was him checking on the chimera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope it’s ok,” Corey nodded to the bowls, “We did what we could. Probably need to go shopping tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus took a bite and it wasn’t bad at all, “It’s good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thank you,” Jack had taken a couple bites of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what have you learned about me?” Asher was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a lot of this stuff confirms what you told us last night,” Liam shrugged, “there is one thing that Deaton came across you didn’t mention though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Asher hoped they hadn’t figured out what he omitted the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It talks about you being able to ‘gift’ others while you’re inside people’s dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Asher was both relieved and confused. What could that mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been trying to figure that part out. We have some guesses, but do you have any clue?” Corey set down his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, no idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well it might just be your ability to share memories, like you said, but it always shows up next to references to feeding. So, Theo thinks it might mean that when you... fool around in a dream you actually give away energy.” the chameleon’s eyes kept wandering over Asher’s body, admiring the new muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m willing to test it if you want,” Asher shrugged. Why not? Maybe it would make up for what he’d done to Theo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, ok.” Corey looked to Liam for permission on what to do next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” Liam definitely hadn’t expected this, “we can try it later. I’m guessing you won’t be tired again for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, no.” the incubus was basically wide awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Deaton said he’d be back this morning with some research on the fae. He thinks those three,” Liam gestured upstairs, “might be. At least, from what you said before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher realized they were probably right. Maybe the material Deaton was bringing could explain what he felt from them too, “I’ve never really met other fae, but I’ll help you guys research.” Asher realized Corey’s book was in a language he couldn’t make out, “as much as I can, anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Liam debated something internally before deciding to follow his next train of thought, “we were discussing earlier, about you having been in Scott’s pack. The other Scott.” He shook his head a bit, this was all still kind of confusing, “Did you joining them affect the pack? There’s a lot of stuff in here about bonds and how you can strengthen them.” Liam was sure this wasn’t quite how he meant to ask this, but he was partway through, so he’d push on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it must have,” Asher thought of the connection he had with Sunset Curve and how faint it had been compared to what he could remember of his pack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam looked around the table to Theo, Corey, and Nolan, “Well, in that case, I’d like to ask if you want to join us.” Their research had shown them a few things that had both excited and worried them. The worrying part was that incubii appeared when they were needed and typically to fight off something that was a big threat. The exciting part being the way an incubus could amplify existing bonds was enhanced more so if the bond was supernatural in nature, such as their pack bond. With them having so few members, an extra jump in strength was a welcome addition. They’d even found something they thought might help with Parrish’s issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Join you?” Asher was still confused on exactly what the situation was with Liam, Theo, and the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m inviting you to my pack,” Liam looked down for a moment before slowly lifting his eyes to reveal a red glow. He blinked and the color faded.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, the band had crawled into the bed, as suggested. Luke took the spot in the middle as he had for the past couple nights, but this time he was laying on his back with his arms up under his head. Reggie and Alex had snuggled up against him on either side. Luke’s musk was stronger now and the scent was keeping the other two boys awake. Not only could they not fall asleep again, it was making both of them incredibly horny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex put his arm around Luke’s waist and brushed Reggie’s hip with his fingertips. He and the bassist had been staring at each other across their friend’s rising and sinking chest. Reggie twisted a little, putting his hard meat into Alex’s grasp, the blonde slowly closing his fist around it. The heat of it surprised him. He loved the way it throbbed in his hand, a drop of pre trickling onto his thumb. The smell of Luke was still making his head spin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reggie let out a small whimper when Alex gripped him. His heart was pounding in his chest. He grabbed Luke’s thigh, his fingers sliding between the inside of the singer’s leg and the soft weight of his balls. Reggie dragged his nose up into the light fuzz of Luke’s armpit hair, breathing him in even more and eliciting another whimper. He couldn’t help but lick Luke then, dragging his tongue up along the salty skin in the crook of the singer’s arm. The bassist reflexively thrust in Alex’s hand which coaxed out more precum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer watched Reggie tasting Luke and decided he wanted a sample of his own. He leaned forward and took the singer’s nipple into his mouth, sucking lightly on the sensitive bit of flesh. Luke began to moan, the attention from his bandmates rousing him out of sleep and his member to its full length, causing it to press against the back of Alex’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke kissed the top of the drummer’s head and rubbed his back. He turned and whispered to Reggie, “Kiss me,” the bassist quickly complied. As they made out, Alex began dragging his lips down Luke’s chest and stomach until he was crouched between the singer’s legs. With Reggie still in one hand he took the singer’s thick meat in the other. He stared at the two hard cocks he was holding. Two hard cocks that were attached to his two favorite people in the universe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god,” Reggie half mumbled into Luke’s mouth. Alex had started to use his lips and tongue the bassist’s crotch. He sucked and licked at Reggie’s balls a little before trying to swallow his length. Alex choked trying to take every inch into this throat. He was determined though, and eventually the bassist’s trimmed pubes tickled his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke broke away from Reggie’s lips and looked down between them, watching Alex work on the bassist’s meat, “Damn Alex,” it was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. The drummer was encouraged by the words, shifting his attention to Luke’s cock. The singer couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth, “Oh, fuck, Alex,” he kissed Reggie again, “God damn you two are hot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bassist blushed, but with how flush his skin already was, you could hardly tell. He’d reached down to stroke himself while he watched the blonde bob up and down on Luke’s thick member. The show was starting to get to him. He’d begun to leak pre like crazy, his hand was slick with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys, I’m getting close,” Reggie whined. No sooner had he said the words than the drummer’s lips wrapped around him again. The bassist let himself go and Alex eagerly gulped down every drop. The blonde pulled off the still hard member and stared up at Reggie and Luke while licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, Alex, did you just swallow his load?” the singer was on the verge of his own climax. He looked down at the drummer who smiled and nodded, “Damn, man, swallow mine.” he thrust his hips, his cock bumping against Alex’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer grabbed Luke by the base, he used the thumb on his other hand to wipe the precum off his cheek before licking it up, making sure the singer could see him do it. Alex started sucking on Luke, locking eyes with him as he kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, buddy, here it comes,” the singer was hard as steel, he could feel his balls tighten as he slipped over the edge. His cum started flowing, each blast pumping right into Alex’s mouth. Luke grinned at the gorgeous blonde, watching his soft lips slide off the tip of his spent cock. He pulled the drummer back up the bed, eager to kiss the lips that had taken such good care of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex gave in to Luke, kissing him deeply. The singer intensified the lip lock when he tasted the lingering flavor of both Reggie and himself. He broke the kiss and pushed the bassist and drummer together, sighing softly as he watched his two favorite guy’s share a kiss of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they pulled away from each other, Reggie realized something, “Oh! Alex! What can we do for you?” he looked down at the drummer’s crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex laughed, “I’m good,” he gestured to the foot of the bed, “I, uh, kind of came twice already.” he looked around innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we owe you then,” Luke brushed the drummer’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll agree to that,” you could hear Reggie’s huge grin in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex kissed each of them again, “Alright, let me clean that up.” He found his discarded underwear and did what he could to wipe up his mess. Once that was taken care of, Reggie and Luke pulled him back into the bed, letting him take the middle for the night. The exhaustion of their fun set in and he gradually drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asher had spent the last few hours trying to figure out how he would answer Liam. They seemed excited to have him, but he hadn’t really connected with them the same way he’d connected with Scott’s pack. He’d told them he’d think about it and he really had been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t going to join without Jack, Reggie, Alex, and Luke being accepted too. He hadn’t even mentioned it, but Liam had to be aware that he’d ask. From what he could tell, that would double the size of the alpha’s pack, so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t say no. They’d still have to talk about it though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d told him a bit more about their research too. Explained how his power had the ability to strengthen supernatural bonds. This had him worried about his bond with Jack. It was already the most intense thing he’d ever seen and he didn’t know how layering a pack bond on top of that would affect the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and he didn’t feel like it was just his decision to make anyway. He definitely wanted Jack’s opinion, but he hadn’t really had a chance to get him alone yet today. He’d have to talk with Sunset Curve too, see if they were ok with it. Though, he wanted to wait for that discussion until after he figured out what exactly those boys were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deaton had come by earlier with a couple boxes of books. He only stayed long enough to drop them off and to get Liam to promise their safe return. They started digging through the boxes almost as soon as he’d left, and Asher shared the experience he’d had in their dream. Theo kept pressing for details on what the incubus had done with Reggie, insisting that it had to be important. Liam and the others just shook their heads and let him get through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got to the final moments, when he saw the strange energy coming off of Reggie, Alex, and Luke, the rest of the group perked back up. Liam asked Asher to go through all of the books and look for any illustrations that might remind him of what he saw. After almost an hour, he’d been through almost a dozen already and hadn’t seen anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does anyone know what this language even is?” Corey spun the book towards the rest of the group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah,” Nolan wasn’t even sure those were letters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack tilted his head, “Looks like an archaic form of Sumerian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t Sumerian already archaic?” Theo asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take this one,” Jack slid the book towards himself and started to leaf through it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher was on auto-pilot, flipping pages and barely registering the art and drawings. He flipped past one and something made him stop. He turned back a page and held up the book, kind of squinting at it. The art was of a creature that had goat legs, a human torso, and horns on its head. It reminded him of Luke. Well, of what he’d seen around Luke that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Asher showed the picture to the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s a satyr.” Theo nodded, “They’re associated with celebrations, sex, art, and drinking.” the chimera grinned, “Makes sense for Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, how so?” The incubus was curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he smelled kind of like you, that sort of raw no judgement sex smell you have. Just not as intense.” Theo added one more thing, “Plus he’s basically always flirting with everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher chuckled, “Yeah, that’s true.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so I wasn’t the only one who thought he smelled good.” Corey chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan wanted to be jealous, but he’d had his own small fantasies about Luke, “No, definitely not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, well, one down. Hopefully, we can figure out the others.” Liam urged them to get back to work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time lunch rolled around they actually had figured out what the other two probably were. Asher was convinced Reggie was a pixie. His playful nature and general goofiness lined up with what they found in the books. Most of the group had assumed Alex was a mermaid with the description of water and scales, but the incubus felt differently. When he finally ran across something that did feel right, it turned out to be a siren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even with their fae types narrowed down there was still a lot more work to do to figure out what kind of powers and abilities they might have. Liam asked everyone if they wanted to take a break for now and he’d order some pizza. Books were shut in quick succession as soon as he was done asking, everyone had been ready for a break for a while.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys smell that?” Reggie had woken up first, but his moving around roused Alex and Luke pretty quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dummer yawned and stretched, “Smell what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is definitely pizza,” the bassist was already getting out of bed and throwing on yesterday’s clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey now, wait for us,” Luke was separating his clothes from Alex’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But... pizza,” Reggie bounced in place, antsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drummer hesitated to get dressed. He was thinking about last night’s underwear, trying to decide if he wanted to put them on again. The idea turned him on too much not to. He was going to slip them on when he realized Luke had tossed him the wrong underwear. He was holding the singer’s blue briefs. He looked over to see Luke buttoning up jeans over his orange undies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The singer gave him a little wink before pulling on his sleeveless shirt, “Aren’t you gonna get dressed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Alex was sporting a semi, “Yeah.” The drummer tugged on his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luke followed Reggie out the door. The bassist’s patience had hit its limit and he was already bounding down the stairs. Alex followed quickly behind. When he made it to the dining room, Reggie was basically deepthroating a slice of pepperoni.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if we have some?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam laughed, “Yeah, you’re fine.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Thank you,” Reggie’s words were muffled by the mouthful of pizza he was having a hard time chewing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo whispered to Liam, “Luke is definitely a satyr. You can smell it too right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I can smell something else.” the alpha whispered back, his light sniffing noticeable only to the chimera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Theo smirked, “That’s pretty hot.” Liam just gave him the ‘what have we gotten ourselves into’ look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s a lot of books!” Luke was standing over the boxes in the corner, nibbling at his own slice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’ve been doing some research... on you.” Liam was met with confused looks from all three members of Sunset Curve, “Asher said you all are probably supernaturals of some kind, since you can share dreams.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah,” Alex nodded, “that makes sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the night in the dressing room,” Asher jumped in, “I saw something on you guys, I’m not sure if you saw it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok. You all had these, uh, energies coming off of you. Deaton gave us some books and we think we figured out what you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s cool!” Reggie had finally worked down his pizza. “So, what are we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, before we tell you, just remember we’re only working with what information we could get,” Theo wasn’t sure how they’d react or what they might already know, “Ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ok.” Luke was honestly just curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey took over, he had the best grasp on their research so far, “So, who wants to be first then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me! Definitely me!” Reggie was bouncing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, so you’re a pixie. We’re still figuring out how that translates to what you can do, but we think you might be able to confuse people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Reggie stopped, “I really thought it would be cooler.” He was clearly disappointed, but quickly consoled himself with another slice of pizza.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s next?” Corey looked between the other two members of the band.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go next.” Alex shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Corey grabbed one of the books and found a page, opening it to an illustration and showing it to the drummer, “You are a siren. There are a few different depictions of sirens in these books, but Asher says this is what he saw.” The picture showed a mermaid-like creature lounging on a rock in the middle of the ocean, “We think you can call people to you and maybe use music as a weapon or to enchant people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t sirens lure people to their deaths or something?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, classic Greek mythology has that, but stories usually twist the truth. I wouldn’t worry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Good.” Alex sat down and finally took a slice for himself, quietly mulling over this new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, that just leaves you Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, hit me.” The singer walked over to Corey who was pulling out the book Asher had found earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chameleon almost dropped the book when the smell of sex and musk hit his nose, “Woah, sorry,” he blushed then. Luke was close enough that the chameleon could feel the singer’s body heat, “Uh, you’re a satyr. It... it uh...” he was having a hard time concentrating, “It says you can get people excited,” Corey was getting excited enough that his pants were feeling tight, “in, uh, a lot of ways.” The chameleon tried to swallow the lump in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Luke thought about it as he walked over to an empty chair at the table, “alright.” he nodded as he sat down, picking up his own slice while eating and thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey was finally able to swallow without the singer standing over him. He took a deep breath of air and looked over to Nolan who looked nervous. The boy must have seen how he’d reacted to Luke. He scooted his chair closer to him and pressed their legs together, trying to reassure him with a touch. Nolan blushed a little and grinned, relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Corey,” Liam had been watching him too. Luke could clearly use his powers, but he probably didn’t realize it. The singer smelled good, but not that good, “So, we’re gonna swing by the store. We’ll be back in a little while.” He looked at the incubus, “Asher, could you put on some clothes, just in case Melissa comes back while we’re gone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” the incubus frowned a bit, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no,” Theo put his hand on Asher’s shoulder, “We don’t mind, really.” He looked the incubus up and down, “She probably will though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel free to borrow whatever you need from our room,” Liam offered, “Oh and Luke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As hot as that is,” the alpha visibly glanced down to the singer’s crotch, “If you guys could take a shower for the same reason, that would be great. Again, we don’t mind, but she might.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll make sure to shower,” Alex answered for Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same offer,” Liam added, “If you need any clothes or anything, just go ahead and borrow from our room.” Liam grabbed his keys and left with Theo, Corey and Nolan in tow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those guys are really nice,” Reggie spoke through another mouthful of pizza.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher let the other fae shower first. He had told Jack that he wanted to talk to him, but said he’d wait until they took their own turn in the bathroom. Until then, Asher lay in the guest bed with Jack, silently snuggling against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached out with his senses, the bright cord between him and Jack was as intense as ever. He had a hard time making out any details beyond destiny in the light of it, but he felt like there was some doubt in the mix. He looked past that connection to any other threads he could find. Three familiar ones to Reggie, Alex, and Luke had gotten stronger, with true affection and respect now woven in among the responsibility and trust. Seeing that made him feel a lot better about the idea of bringing them into Liam’s offer. Four new bonds had shown up as well. They were faint, but he was sure it was Liam’s pack, at least most of it. They still didn’t quite have a solution for Parrish’s situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” Asher whispered into the nephalem’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” Jack’s voice was soft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I do something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” but the nephalem had hesitated before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tell me, please. I’d rather know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nuzzled into Asher’s hair, “Why don’t you want me to feed you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus slowly lifted his head so he could look the nephalem in the face, “Jack, I would love to, but I don’t want you to do it because you feel like you have to, like I’m some kind of obligation. I had a lot of that in my past and I’m done with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see it that way. I want to take care of you. I like being close to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? It seemed like you were only doing what Billie wanted you to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She just explained what I didn’t understand after she let me read some of your book.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My book?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Death has a book for everyone that covers their entire life. Even how they’ll die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh...” Asher wasn’t sure he wanted to know if Jack had gotten to the end of his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She let me see who you are and what you are willing to sacrifice for others. She didn’t force our bond on me. I asked for it, but only after she showed me that you’d be ok with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow...” this was a lot for Asher to take in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, will you let me take care of you?” Jack’s tone had both innocence and need in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus stared into the nephalem’s steel blue eyes, “Yes, if you’ll let me take care of you too.” He started to slowly close the gap between their lips. Jack leaned in, meeting him in the middle. Asher loved the way Jack kissed. The nephalem was both careful and deliberate, his lips soft and sweet. The incubus could have kept kissing him forever, but a knock on the open door interrupted them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re done,” It was Alex’s voice, “So the bathroom’s free.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Asher spoke from behind Jack. He could hear the drummer leave the doorway, “So, ready for our shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” This time Jack was the one to lean in and stole a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair made their way to the bathroom. They started a nice hot shower and helped each other get as clean as possible. The incubus admired Jack’s body, he had a modest strength about him. If he’d have been hungry, he definitely would have let the nephalem take care of him then and there. Honestly, he was tempted regardless, but they still needed to have their discussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher shut the water off and Jack opened the curtain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Liam’s offer. I have a concern.” Asher put his hand on the nephalem’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem to like them, the band, I don’t think you need to worry about that.” Jack grabbed a towel and playfully dried the incubus’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher laughed and let the nephalem finish before he responded, “I’m not worried about them, it’s something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack wrapped the towel around the incubus, then grabbed one for himself, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know how they said I can sense bonds? Well, we have a bond already, a very strong one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I understand, you’re worried about what happens if we add the pack bond on top of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah,” Asher hadn’t expected him to follow so easily, “I don’t know what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think bonds can be a bad thing. Nothing in the material Deaton gave us provided any indication that they could be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” The incubus was folding his towel to hang it over the shower rod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re ok with it? Joining them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. They’ve been willing to take us in and try to help us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to talk to Reggie, Alex, and Luke then. To make sure they’re ok with it too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher leaned into Jack again. It felt nice, their skin soft from the shower.He stood there with him for a few minutes, each of them holding onto the other. The incubus reached his senses out again. He inspected his bond with Jack, it seemed the doubt had gone for now. He checked through the house next, searching for the others and how they felt. The Sunset Curve boys had grabbed the couch downstairs again, they seemed happy and content together. He could feel the pack had returned too, down in the kitchen. They were nervous, full of anticipation. Hopefully he could relieve some of that soon, after he talked with his fellow fae regarding Liam’s offer to join the pack.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Asher sat in the bleachers watching Liam practice on the Lacrosse field, thinking about the events of the day. After his shower with Jack, he’d gone down to talk to the other fae about joining Liam’s pack. It still felt a little weird thinking of them that way, but he needed to get used to the idea. During the discussion they’d shared that Luke had somehow gotten his songwriting notebook. They didn’t know how, why, or where it came from because they hadn’t seen it since before the Empty. They were hoping that Asher could try to figure out how it happened. The incubus offered to continue researching them with what was available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d asked them how they felt about the offer. They all seemed pretty content with whatever decision Asher made. It was basically what he expected, but he was hoping they might have contributed more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This all still felt like it was happening kind of fast. He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like Liam might have something to prove. Regardless, Asher could use allies that he wasn’t responsible for and the pack really had done a lot to help him, even though he came with a whole entourage. So, he’d said yes. The pack was excited to have them and Corey and Nolan had taken over the kitchen to make a special celebratory dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they were cooking, Liam had received a call from Melissa. She told him that it would be at least a couple more days before she came back. He tried to catch her up on what they’d learned in the last few days, but she ended up cutting the call short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food was really good, like really really good. For dinner, Asher’s new packmates had made steaks with a compound butter, incredibly creamy mashed potatoes, and roasted brussels sprouts. They were all surprised when Nolan brought out a tiramisu for dessert. He and Corey were so proud of their culinary skills and they had every right to be. The smiles they got whenever anyone praised their cooking were adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’d continued their research afterwards and even got the band to help too. It was nice having everyone together around the dinner table without food in front of them. They hadn’t all spent time together outside of meals. Asher watched everyone around the table between trying to get into the research. Jack seemed a lot better since their conversation in bed before the shower. The band was finally socializing with the rest of them. Luke was obviously flirting with Corey and Nolan, finding any excuse to touch them and be close to them. They both seemed to enjoy it and look incredibly nervous all at the same time. Reggie and Alex barraged Theo and Liam with questions. Trying to get answers from the two of them about their experiences with the supernatural. The alpha and chimera had plenty of information to share.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Liam broke away and left Theo to entertain the two band members. He hunched down beside Asher and asked if he really did want to try giving a ‘gift’ tonight. After a bit more discussion, it was decided that the incubus would sleep with the alpha that night to see if it would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how he ended up here, watching him practice. He wasn’t sure if this was just a dream or a memory from Liam’s past. Either way, he admired the alpha’s ability. As the sunset turned to night and the lights around the field came on, Liam finally packed it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha stopped by the bench to hydrate. He pulled off his helmet and revealed messy hair sweat soaked hair. After he finished chugging his bottle of water, he roughly wiped the sweat away from his brow and looked up into the stands at Asher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You coming?” Liam shouted up from the bench before heading back inside the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher followed him off the field, but always seemed to be several steps behind. Eventually, he found his way into the locker room. There was a pleasant sort of funk in the air from the sweat and musk of the teams that used it. The incubus followed the only sounds he could hear until he found Liam standing between a bank of lockers, peeling off his jersey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you caught up,” the alpha yanked down the shorts on his uniform and kicked them into the locker, leaving him standing there in a plain white jock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in time,” Asher sat down on the bench between the rows of lockers, his eyes tracing Liam’s almost naked body. He could still see drops of sweat trailing down the alpha’s skin, the muscles enhanced from his recent work out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam stepped closer, the pouch of his jock only a couple inches from the incubus’s face, “Here, let me help you catch up,” He tugged Asher’s shirt up and off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus then pulled his own shorts off over his shoes, “I guess I’m ahead now,” he was sitting there in just his sneakers. He never did like wearing underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to hit the showers?” Liam slipped his fingers under the band of his jock strap, ready to slide it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher put his hands over his alpha’s to stop him. He looked up at the beautiful sweaty body standing over him. He pulled Liam closer, the fabric of the jock now pressing against his nose. He breathed in the amplified scent of his alpha’s crotch, nosing at the thickening cock hiding behind the underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess not,” Liam pet his new beta, pulling him into his crotch. His member now strained against the front of the jock. The hot breath filtering through the fabric turned him on just as much as the physical contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like your sweat,” Asher spoke into Liam’s crotch, the words only slightly muffled. He licked at the hardened meat, savoring the taste of the salty polyester, “I hope that’s ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha stared down at the incubus between his legs, enjoying every brush of Asher’s tongue, “Very.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus wanted more. He followed the taste of sweat up Liam’s skin until he was standing in front of his alpha. Liam grabbed the back of his own neck and raised his elbow into the air, exposing his sweaty pit. He didn’t even have to pull the incubus in, Asher’s tongue cleaned the sparse hair and tender skin eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Liam wanted more. He pulled the incubus’s head back and looked him over. Asher’s eyes were closed, his mouth slightly open, and his chest heaved with each breath. The alpha pulled the incubus’s mouth to his, tasting the tongue that had spent so much time savoring his salty skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher hugged against Liam, grinding their crotches together. The small slip of fabric keeping their skin apart was frustrating him now. Or maybe it was frustrating his alpha. He could feel the lines between their emotions starting to blur like they had with the band. He heard the quick sound of ripping and the barrier was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam pushed the incubus down onto his knees, his new beta quickly submitting. He groaned as Asher wrapped his mouth around him. The alpha could feel his wolf pushing forward. He tried to hold it back, but he could feel it getting stronger. The wolf was winning. Liam had shoved his full length down the incubus’s throat. His beta swallowed, choking on his meat as he tried to breathe around it, the air huffing out of his nose into the alpha’s trimmed pubes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam let Asher pull away to take a breath. As pretty as his beta’s lips were, he wanted something else. He yanked the incubus to his feet, slamming his beta’s chest against the locker. He grabbed Asher’s hips and pulled them back a bit, arching the incubus’s back. The alpha could see traces of fur running along his arms and hands, his nails extended into claws, and the glow in his eyes reflected off the metal of the locker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam shoved his cock into his beta and let the wolf take over. One hand held Asher’s hips in place as he thrusted in and out of the incubus’s tight hole, while the other kept the beta pushed up against the cold metal. He could feel how vulnerable Asher was, how the pleasure was just barely keeping fear at bay. His wolf was in ecstasy and so was he. He wanted to fill the incubus’s hole, mark him as his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher whimpered with every slam up against the lockers. He could feel what Liam wanted, what the wolf inside him wanted, and he wanted it too. Not even Sam had been this rough with him and he was enjoying every second. As he started to get light-headed, he had no way of stopping his own orgasm. The alpha just kept hitting that perfect spot inside him. He didn’t want to, but there was no way he could hold back. He came all over the metal door in front of him. The wolf felt extra pleased with making him lose control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam kept burying himself deep inside his poor little beta. He knew the continued thrusts were overstimulating the incubus, but he wasn’t going to end things until he got what he wanted. The muscles in Asher’s ass involuntarily started to tense up, bearing down on the alpha’s cock. The wolf howled as the first wave of his climax hit him, his load blasting into him. He could feel the beta’s excitement when his cum began to flow deep inside the quivering hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his dick finally stopped pulsing, his wolf receded, pleased with itself. Asher was his. The incubus had gone from twunk to twink while they fucked. He could feel the strength burning inside him, the new intensity of his wolf. The book was right and it felt better than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack sat awake in the living room. He didn’t really need to sleep as much as everyone else did, so he found himself with a lot of time to himself. He’d brought a few of the tougher books over to keep helping with the research. With Asher asleep upstairs in Liam and Theo’s bed he didn’t really feel like faking slumber alone on the air mattress in the guest room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book he was flipping through now was written in a particularly dense Irish Gaelic. He was learning a lot about the fae, but not much about the ones he was closer to now. He’d been hoping to find something to help, but there were just so many kinds of fae. Apparently, they had a whole set of cultures and traditions of their own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem was in the middle of a passage on initiation rites when he sensed two figures standing over him. He looked up from his research to see Corey and Nolan cautiously watching him. Nolan waved nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry,” Corey sounded apprehensive, “We couldn’t sleep. I guess you couldn’t either?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really need much sleep,” Jack explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” It was clear the chameleon had no idea what to say, “Do you mind if we watch some TV? There’s not really much else to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine,” the nephalem sat back in the armchair, turning another page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey grabbed the remote and sat on the couch opposite Jack. Nolan took a seat in the middle as the chameleon started surfing the channels looking for something to stop on. This had been the longest continuous amount of time the two had spent together. Corey had been holding himself back constantly. He was so afraid that Nolan didn’t want what he wanted that he couldn’t bring himself to openly offer any affection. He was frustrated that a part of him was glad that Theo had almost died, it had given him an excuse to be close to Nolan and he would take any of those he got. Besides, Theo was fine. That made it ok, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d loved these past two days and hated them at the same time. Why couldn’t he just tell Nolan how he felt? It’s not like the boy had ever avoided him. They had enough in common. Cooking together had actually been fun, and normally Corey hated anyone being in the kitchen with him. The chameleon was so wrapped up in his head he barely heard Nolan trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what about that movie?” the boy asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Corey hadn’t even been paying attention to the TV. He had just kept pressing the channel button, “what movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two channels back.” Nolan gestured to the screen, “Looked like it might be interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure,” the chameleon went back a couple channels and put the remote back on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan watched Corey settle back onto the couch, leaning on the arm, away from him. He was trying to figure out if the chameleon was just oblivious or not interested. He had tried to get Corey’s attention for the past couple days. He thought after the chameleon had helped calm him down in the hallway Corey might be comfortable enough to be closer to him, but that didn’t seem to be the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been following the chameleon around like a puppy, hanging on his every word. Every time he’d get close, Corey was always that extra inch away from him. He’d spent a whole morning trying not to fall asleep, slowly and carefully inching towards him without disturbing him. When the chameleon had wrapped an arm around him, he fought sleep even harder just hoping to live in that moment forever. Then of course it was interrupted by the Theo situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him had been scared for the chimera, but another bigger part was scared that it could have been Corey. He couldn’t shake the mental image of the chameleon being hurt like that. The hug in the hall had sealed it for him, he needed to get Corey’s attention. He didn’t want something like that to happen to the chameleon, not before he got close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been trying everything. He sat right by him whenever he could, at meals, while researching, and even during their pack discussion. He’d been jealous of Luke, he saw Corey get weak in the satyr’s presence. The chameleon had touched him again then, pressing his leg against him, but just like the hallway, it ended up being an effort to comfort him and nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan was starting to feel like something was wrong with him. He still didn’t know why Corey and Mason broke up. Maybe the chameleon was tired of dating humans. Maybe he wanted someone with powers and abilities. He had to stop himself from spinning out maybes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he was this close to Corey right now. He turned away from the movie to watch the chameleon.  Corey was holding his own head in his hand, leaning a bit forward on the arm of the couch. Nolan looked at the soft skin of the chameleon’s neck. He wanted to bury his face in it again. He wanted more than that, but it was getting harder and harder to think Corey might too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” the chameleon needed to get up. He had been trying his hardest to focus on the movie and not stare at the adorable boy sitting next to him, thus scaring him away forever, “I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.” Then he did it. He didn’t realize what his hand was doing until it was already too late. He grabbed Nolan’s knee as he got up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked to the bathroom he started to wonder if Nolan might have been looking at him. He knew he was looking at him when he got up, but maybe before that? Wait, was he blushing when he walked away? No, it must have been the light from the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan was still trying to process what had just happened. His face was hot, he was definitely blushing. Why was he overreacting to such a small touch? He threw himself down on the couch. He was being an idiot. It probably didn’t mean anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are... you ok?” Jack had been watching the pair while he’d continued his research.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit, Nolan forgot the nephalem was there, “Uh, yeah.” He answered nervously. He must look like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan took a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh, “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Nolan pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when you want to talk, I’ll listen. That seems like the kind of thing packmates would do, right?” Jack went back to his book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N--,” Nolan stopped himself. Actually, that was something packmates would do. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the bathroom door opening had Nolan scrambling to sit back up. He was pretty sure he’d gotten upright before Corey rounded the corner. His heart was pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey,” Nolan looked away from the chameleon in case he was blushing again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Corey dropped back down onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan pretended he was watching the movie. He was making sure to keep the chameleon in his peripheral. Corey shifted their knees almost touching, but not quite. And then he was leaning on the couch arm again. Damnit. Both of them startled a bit when Jack got up from the armchair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jack noticed how jumpy they both were, “I’m just gonna go ahead and try to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but I thought you said--” Corey was cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can still sleep sometimes.” Jack started crossing in front of them towards the stairs and stopped. “Um,” He turned towards them, “I just...” He leaned forward and grabbed Nolan’s shoulders and moved him so he was partly leaning against Corey’s chest. He nodded, “Yeah, that’s better.” Satisfied, he started walking to the stairs again, “Good night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey’s blood was rushing through his ears, but he still managed to stammer out, “G-good night!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chameleon was convinced Nolan was going to move at any minute. And for a couple of minutes that felt like hours, neither of them moved. Nolan did move though, but not at all how Corey expected. The boy leaned his temple against the chameleon’s cheek, settling in even closer.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, you. If you're reading this, I would love to hear from you. What do you like, what sucks?</p><p>Comments are moderated, so if you don't want yours posted, you can just tell me not to. </p><p>Anyways, hope to hear from ya'll soon. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The motel room was pretty average. A pair of queen beds just comfortable enough to sleep on, but not quite comfortable enough keep you from missing home. Tacky wallpaper and carpet bought because it was cheap and hopefully durable. The air conditioner had two settings, too warm and too cold. Sam and Dean were more than familiar with rooms like these.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, so you’re telling me that I was right, that there’s hunters killing supernaturals indiscriminately?” Sam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m telling you. They’re messy too. I know you’ve seen it.” Stiles sat on the second bed across from the brothers, “And while, yeah, there’s some bad guys that probably deserve to be hunted, there’s a lot of innocent supernaturals out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean arched his eyebrow, “So, what are we supposed to do about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve spent the last year learning about you two. The bureau believes you two died over a decade ago. It was one of the example cases they gave us in training. The more I read about the bank robbery, and what happened at that small town sheriff’s station, the more I needed to dig deeper.” Stiles watched them carefully to see how they reacted to the next bit, “I even read all those books about you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean snarled, “They’re not exactly accurate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Dean, they’re pretty close,” Sam nudged his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, the author sucks.” the older hunter looked pretty upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles’s eyes flicked back and forth between them. It wasn’t one of the reactions he expected, “So, then I started reaching out to my hunter contacts to see if they knew anything about you two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hunter contacts?” Sam was skeptical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know some hunters.” Stiles was offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, kid.” Dean rolled his eyes, “You still didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles decided to ignore the insult, “You two are big players in the hunter scene. I was hoping that we could figure out how to stop them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure how much you’ve learned about hunters, but most hunters don’t like working together.” Sam shook his head, “Plus, I don’t really want to call these guys hunters. The only reason they aren’t all dead had to be their sheer numbers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the two deputies that died here shows just how sloppy and unskilled they are.” Dean scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles pressed on, “So, you’ve seen the files, whoever--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” Dean interrupted. Sam elbowed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHOever did that wasn’t responsible for any of the other attacks here.” Stiles shook his head, “They were defending themselves.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded in agreement, but Dean still didn’t look fully on board. This definitely wasn’t what they expected when they came to this tiny little town. Though, Sam was happy to have confirmation on his theory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's say we’re willing to help you. Why are you trying to get involved in all of this?” Sam was trying to work out what this FBI agent's real motive was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want the real truth?” Stiles could see they needed a bit more convincing, “My best friend is a werewolf, my girlfriend’s a banshee, and I’ve been dealing with this kind of stuff since I was freshman in high school. Innocent people are dying here, both hunters and hunted. I know the hunter who’s responsible and she needs to be stopped.” He knew he was rambling, but he just kept going, “She got a lot of people killed in my hometown. We haven’t been able to find her and we’re looking for any help we can get.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s a lot,” Sam nodded, “Who exactly is ‘we’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My best friend Scott and his pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you expect us to help a bunch of werewolves?” Dean growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Stiles couldn’t believe this guy, “And all the innocent people she’s tricking into fighting them. And all the innocent people they’re killing in the process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam slapped his knees before standing, “Alright, I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that?” Dean glared up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Dean, you heard him. Too many innocents are wrapped up in this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he says,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiles started to shout, “Hey! Do you know how this bitch started? She was recruiting kids in my high school. She was teaching kids how to kill each other. Kids!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that is messed up.” Dean definitely didn’t like that, “Fine, I’m in too. Where do you want to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was hoping you two could teach me what you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam and Dean looked over Stiles’s somewhat slim figure. They’d seen all kinds of hunters in their experience, plenty scrawnier than him that did just fine. The two brothers glanced at each other to see if either one of them was going to say no. When neither did, they realized they were going to have a fair amount of work ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re Sam’s responsibility,” Dean got up and strolled to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam would have been in a bit of shock if this was the first time Dean had tossed all of the accountability to him, but by this point he’d been through this plenty of times before. He shrugged and gave the FBI agent another once over. Could have been worse, at least the guy was actually kind of cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well, when we finish up here,” Sam gestured to the table with the case files spread out on it, “I guess we’ll get started.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Stiles was relieved to finally get a real break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door opened again and Dean stepped back into the room, “Don’t thank us just yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wake up sleepyheads,” Theo called out to Corey and Nolan as he stepped out of the kitchen, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair had fallen asleep together on the couch, neither of them had wanted to get up from that spot. They both started to wake up, rubbing their eyes open. Nolan blushed again when Corey hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo sat down on the couch and carefully set his coffee cup on a coaster in front of them. He picked up the remote shutting off the TV and leaving them in silence. The chimera sat so he could see the pair, his gaze felt heavy with the quiet all around them. His knowing smile felt even heavier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning?” Corey was suspicious of Theo’s grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took you two long enough,” Theo’s grin still persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? We’re awake.” Nolan yawned out his response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s what he was talking about,” Corey’s voice was almost a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Nolan blushed again when he realized what Theo meant, “yeah.” the last word came out as an embarrassed giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you guys figured it out,” Theo picked his coffee back up and took a sip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Corey wondered if they ever would have on their own. He leaned his head against the top of Nolan’s and the scent of the other boy’s hair was comforting. He really was going to have to have to thank Jack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of feet on the stairs seemed extra loud. The steps that trailed their way to the living room belonged to Liam and Asher. The incubus was actually dressed, but the others could still see he’d lost a lot of the muscle he’d had the day before. Asher was idly rubbing his stomach, still in the process of waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam smiled at the chimera, the smile brightened even more when he realized who was on the couch with Theo. He traded looks with the chimera, checking to make sure he really was seeing their packmates snuggling. Theo nodded slowly in confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally,” Liam walked off to the kitchen to get his own cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher wandered into the living room and took the chair. He was having more trouble waking up than he expected. A gentle ache of hunger was starting to build into more. Maybe in a bit he’d prove what he said to Jack was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning,” Asher's voice was a little rough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more coffee in the kitchen if you want some,” Theo offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m alright,” the incubus shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really look like you could use some,” Theo craned his neck towards the kitchen and shouted, “Hun! Make a cup for Asher, please!” He glanced back at the incubus for a second, clearly evaluating something, “Go heavy on the creamer!” he turned back to Asher, “It’s chocolate caramel, you’ll love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, if you think so.” Something hot did sound nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan rubbed Corey’s thigh, “Do you want some coffee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean you’re getting up?” the chameleon asked, “Because that makes me want to say no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, coffee just sounds really good and I won’t be long, promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re going to go anyway, I will take a cup.” Corey squeezed Nolan extra tight before letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be right back,” the boy kissed the chameleon on the cheek and headed for the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam stepped aside to let Nolan past, watching the warm coffee to make sure it didn’t spill over the edge of the cups. He set a cup down in front of Asher, then took a seat on the couch right next to Theo. The chimera and the alpha smiled at each other before sharing a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look refreshed,” Theo took another sip of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam grinned, “Can we talk about it later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’ve been hoping to get some one on one time with you anyways.” The chimera winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a bit, huh?” The alpha looked down at his coffee, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, things have been kind of crazy around here.” Theo set down his coffee and winked at Liam, before reaching out his arms, offering the alpha a chance to lean back against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam accepted, getting situated by the time Nolan came back with cups for himself and Corey. This wasn’t the first time they’d seen Theo and their alpha snuggle up together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you put on the news?” The alpha gestured to Nolan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” the boy did as he was asked before settling back in against the chameleon’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The anchorwoman caught them up on local events, all pleasantly mundane. During the weather segment Asher excused himself to go find Jack. The rest of them enjoyed the calm quiet morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Asher could hear Reggie, Alex, and Luke in the bathroom as he headed for the guest bedroom. The sound of the shower sputtering on, covered their laughter and chatter. He knocked on the bathroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, a naked Luke answered, “Hey, wanna join us?” The door was only partly open, but the singer wasn’t using it to hide anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tempting offer, but Asher wanted someone else this morning, “I’ve got something to take care of, but you guys have fun. I just wanted to let you know everyone’s downstairs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cool, thanks,” Luke shut the door and the chatter picked back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus continued on to the guest bedroom. He quietly slipped into the room to see Jack sitting cross-legged on the air mattress facing the guest bed. It looked like he was meditating. Asher took a seat on the bed across from Jack and observed him for a while. He watched him breathing, slow and even breaths. He followed the waves of his hair as they swept back away from his face. Then there were those soft lips of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex burst into the room, “Oh, hey, sorry, just forgot to grab our clothes.” The drummer snatched up a small stack of folded shirts and pants before sneaking back out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Jack smiled. Alex must have pulled him out of his own head, “How long have you been there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few minutes,” Asher thought about it, “I don’t really know exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack stood up and looked over the incubus, “Are you ok?” he stepped over to him and gently squeezed his arm, “You look a little weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little,” Asher admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So then it worked?” the nephalem knelt in front of the incubus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asher nodded, “It did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack slid his hands under the incubus’s shirt. The warmth of the smooth skin felt nice under his fingers. He slid his hands up along Asher’s sides, guiding the incubus’s shirt over his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t h--” Asher was interrupted by Jack’s lips on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem kissed him with a passionate determination, slowly laying him back on the bed. When Asher’s head hit the comforter, Jack began kissing his way down the incubus’s neck and chest. Each kiss was held for just a second before moving on to the next. When he started to trail past Asher’s belly button, he wrapped his fingers around the elastic of the incubus’s shorts. He tugged them down, his lips working their way below Asher’s waist unhindered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus put his fingers through the wavy hair he’d been admiring only moments earlier, “Jack...” He whispered out the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem’s lips were too busy to reply. He had found his way to the side of Asher’s member, continuing his kisses along the already hard length to the tip. As he started to suck gently on the head of the incubus’s cock, he reached up and began to lightly play with one of Asher’s nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus started to moan, “Wow,” the words came between heavy breaths, “You really... know what... you’re doing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack’s mouth slid down to Asher’s balls, a bit of sweet musk encouraging him to massage them with his tongue. His free hand stroked the incubus’s dripping meat. Every gasp or groan from Asher motivated him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack grabbed the bottom of the incubus’s thighs and started to lift them up. Asher wrapped a fist around his now abandoned cock, taking over for Jack. The nephalem licked at the soft patch of skin under the incubus’s sack, eventually finding his way to the rosebud just a bit further below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher started rubbing his own chest and neck, writhing with each lick. Jack massaged the incubus’s hole with his tongue, working to loosen it up for what he planned to do next. With his face buried between the Incubus’s legs, Asher’s pheromones were unavoidable. The nephalem lost himself there, probing and teasing the sensitive hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack,” the incubus moaned out, “Jack, I’m ready. Please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem knew what that meant. He tore off his clothes as he got to his feet. Jack could see Asher looking up at him from the bed, pure need in his violet eyes. The nephalem shared the feeling, crawling over top of the incubus and pressing his hard cock into Asher’s soft wet hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus held his breath as Jack eased every single inch inside of him. Asher felt the nephalem hit something deep inside him. He couldn’t help but moan, not a subtle soft moan, but something loud and primal. Jack quieted him by pressing their mouths together, distracting him with a kiss. The nephalem stayed buried completely inside him, giving him time to adjust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher grasped at Jack’s body, desperate to keep him close. The incubus began to rock his hips, he needed to feel the thick member moving inside him. Jack pulled away from their kiss, but stopped just an inch from his face, locked onto his now softly glowing violet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Asher begged, “please...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I promised to take care of you,” the nephalem whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started to slowly drag his length in and out of the incubus, gradually picking up the pace. As he started to get faster, he had to silence Asher again. Lips clashed against lips while he started to truly fuck the incubus. Asher’s ass gripped him in a way he’d never felt. He was already close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus whispered back, “Come on, Jack. Do it. it’s ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack humped faster, while letting his lips roam. He sucked and bit on Asher’s ear and neck. The incubus quickly hit his limit, spurting his load over his chest and stomach. The nephalem quickly lapped up any of the sweet liquid he could reach. The taste on his tongue drove Jack into a frenzy. He needed to cum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole bed rocked. The sound of it had to be echoing through the house, but neither of them were going to stop. Jack drove a last hard thrust into Asher, finally getting what he wanted. This time the nephalem was the one shouting. The incubus was completely lost in the sensation of Jack filling his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nephalem slowly pulled out of Asher and lay on the bed beside him. That was the best thing Jack had ever felt. He dragged a finger through one of the splotches on the incubus’s chest and licked it off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, you two are hot.” Luke was leaning against the wall. He’d clearly been jacking off while watching them. He was just now tucking himself away, underwear covered in his own white mess in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher wondered how long he’d been watching them. He lay there covered in sweat and cum, basking in the afterglow that was already threatening to fade away into darkness. Jack was definitely powerful, the energy he got from the nephalem was incredibly intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Alex didn’t grab my underwear. And then I couldn’t resist watching.” He raised the splattered undies, “Guess I’ll have to borrow another pair.” He walked over to the bed and stood over them, “I’m sorry, but I gotta do this.” He used a couple fingers to scoop up a string of cum from Asher’s stomach. He put the fingers in his mouth and savored them as he wandered back out of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher started to dip out, his head getting heavy as Jack’s power surged through him. He felt Jack using an article of clothing to wipe both of them off. Then, the nephalem laid him out on the bed better, so he wasn’t hanging off the edge. Jack stayed and held him until he finally passed out.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the news trailed off into daytime game shows, Liam and Theo excused themselves to their room. They left Corey and Nolan preparing breakfast, the two seemed a little extra giggly. Reggie, Alex, and Luke had come downstairs and were rifling through the shelves of the gaming cabinet for something to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam locked the door. He hoped the others would understand that as a sign he’d like some privacy. When he turned around Theo was already lounging on the bed watching him. The subtle blue eyes studied his every move as he strode over to join him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Been a little bit since I’ve gotten my little wolf all to myself,” Theo played with the ends of the alpha’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” Liam leaned into the chimera’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do that,” Theo let the werewolf rest his head in his hand, “You’re being a good leader. And as much as you might think that I’m upset, I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam frowned a little bit. He didn’t like the idea that being a good leader meant sacrificing in their relationship, “Are you sure? Not even about last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did that go?” Theo brushed his little wolf’s cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked,” Liam could still feel the power resonating inside him, “but you didn’t answer my question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure,” Theo scooted closer to the alpha, “and no, not even about last night.” He planted a kiss on the werewolf’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was glad, they’d only just talked about being open and he was worried about acting on it too soon, “So, Nolan and Corey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, right.” Theo chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think it’s because of Asher?” The werewolf started playing with the bottom of the chimera’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Theo let his thumb stray to the edge of his alpha’s soft lips, “Things have started to feel different since he joined us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad I’m not the only one who’s felt it,” Liam let his fingers stray up under the chimera’s shirt, “I wonder if Parrish has noticed. I want to tell him face to face, but I can’t ask him to come back here yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, Jack found something last night.” Theo slowly lowered his little wolf’s head down onto the pillow, “Found a passage that said something about ‘dousing the flames of passion’. Came with a recipe, so he thought it might be a potion to deaden someone’s sex drive.” he couldn’t believe what he was saying, “Wow, that sounds dumb now that I hear myself saying it out loud. Potion, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really care what they call it as long as it works.” Liam had his whole palm pressed against the chimera’s abs at that point, “I kind of miss being able to have our whole pack together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I kind of miss having my little wolf to myself from time to time,” Theo guided the werewolf’s palm up to his chest, stopping it over his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry,” Liam could feel the heart beating under his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera lifted his little wolf’s chin with a forefinger, “I wasn’t asking for an apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam resisted the urge to apologize for his apology, “We’re alone together now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That,” Theo kissed the alpha’s neck, “we,” then his cheek, “are.” And finally his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam kept the kiss going a little longer, “Was there something else you wanted to talk about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera laughed, “How about we stop talking?” Theo climbed on top of his little wolf and straddled him. He grinned down and peeled off his shirt, tossing it aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just--” Liam’s words were stopped by the chimera’s finger on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I said stop talking.” Theo pulled his forefinger away before literally tearing off Liam’s shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I liked that one.” Liam really did like that shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah. I said, stop talking little wolf.” The chimera grabbed the waist of the alpha’s shorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but can you not--” the sound of tearing cut through the room. Liam really liked those shorts too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What part of stop talking do you not understand?” Theo had a firm grip on the werewolf’s underwear, he knew it was one of the alpha’s nice ones too. He raised an eyebrow at his little wolf, as if daring him to speak again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam really wanted to keep his favorite pair of underwear intact. He kept his mouth shut this time and slowly raised his hands in surrender before sliding them under his head. He gazed up at the determined chimera, lost for a moment in the blue of his eyes. His gaze wandered down to Theo’s chest, the chimera had let it get a little furry since high school. The alpha really liked the way it looked on him. Even more, he liked the way it felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo stopped straddling the werewolf so he could carefully pull down and off the underwear he’d threatened. The chimera eyed the now bare curves and muscle of his little wolf, trying to decide just what he wanted to do with him. He felt Liam’s hands fumbling with the button on his jeans. He couldn’t help but grin though, the alpha always seemed to have trouble with this pair of pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached down and popped the button with one hand, before silently placing the werewolf’s hands on each of the denim flaps. Liam pulled at them, the zipper slowly opening, the tick of each set of teeth separating matched the alpha’s rapid pulse. Theo let his little wolf pull the jeans down and then he finished kicking them off. He’d decided against underwear this morning, so he was already fully exposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was hard as a rock. The chimera’s body always turned him on. He pushed Theo down onto the bed, running his hands through all of that soft chest hair he’d been admiring before. He followed the chimera’s fuzz down past his belly button to his swelling crotch. He slowly nosed at the stiffening member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my little wolf,” Theo encouraged him. The chimera had propped himself up a bit on some pillows and was enjoying the view of his alpha worshipping his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said no talking?” Liam winced when Theo’s hand smacked his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said, ‘stop talking’,” The chimera rubbed the alpha’s ass where he’d slapped it, “So... stop talking.” Theo squeezed the supple cheek and used his other hand to push his little wolf’s face back into his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam enjoyed the feeling of the chimera’s thick meat hardening against his cheek. He liked when Theo took control. He might have been the alpha of his pack, but Liam often let the chimera be the alpha in the bedroom. He could trust Theo and surrendering to the chimera felt freeing in a way that nothing else did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on little wolf, use that tongue of yours.” Theo smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam began to lap at the chimera’s crotch. Small quick licks over the almost erect cock and the slightly hairy balls picking up the taste of Theo’s sweat. He kept going until the chimera was completely hard and then he concentrated those licks on the member he hoped would be inside him soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring that hot little ass of yours over here,” Theo forced Liam into a sixty-nine position with the werewolf’s tongue still working him over and the cute bubble butt right in front of his face. He gently nipped at one of the round cheeks before grabbing the bottle of lube that was on the bedside table and applying some to his fingers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rubbed some lube on the alpha’s hole, tracing his finger around the edge before gently pressing into the center. He could feel Liam’s gasps on his cock as he started to push the finger deeper and deeper. First one knuckle, then two, until he was pushing the whole thing inside of the werewolf. Every few thrusts he’d bend the finger a bit, feeling for that extra sensitive spot. The chimera could tell every time he hit it by the moan that came out of Liam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo knew he would have to ease in a couple more fingers before his little wolf was ready for him. He couldn’t help himself and with only two fingers of progress he started to massage that special spot, the werewolf was reduced to moans and whines struggling to keep his tongue work going. The chimera pushed Liam too far, the werewolf’s already straining member painting Theo’s chest and stomach. If he wasn’t already sure his little wolf could keep going he’d have felt bad, but the werewolf always came at least twice when they fooled around. The chimera slid his fingers out of the still too tight hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright little wolf, time to clean up your mess.” Theo felt the soft, tender licks traveling over his stomach and chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam obediently cleaned up every bit of his cum. As he was licking up the last bit from between Theo’s pecs the noise of loud moaning came from the room next door. It sounded like Jack’s voice. He started to move back down to Theo’s crotch, but as soon as he sensed the shift in movement the chimera grabbed him by the hair, giving him a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love the way you taste, little wolf.” Theo pushed the werewolf back down to his throbbing member, forcing himself between the alpha’s lips and pulling the beautiful bubble butt back in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid his fingers back in and was ready to add the third. Liam would be ready for him soon. After all three of his middle fingers could probe deep enough, Theo knew he could slide his meat into the werewolf without hurting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re ready little wolf,” the chimera eased out the three fingers, “time for what you really want.” He smacked the alpha’s ass again, quickly following it with a little massage on the hot skin before Liam turned it away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, the alpha straddled the chimera. He already knew what to do and the tip of Theo’s length was sinking into him. With a groan he slowly slid himself down onto every thick inch the chimera had. Theo flexed his cock, causing it to push right against that little place inside him that had already driven him to cum once. Liam started to move up and down before he stopped and gave the chimera a nervous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok little wolf, you earned it.” Theo drove his point home, literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam began to pant as he started bouncing on the chimera’s hard meat. In seconds he was already cumming again, another splatter over Theo’s chest and stomach, but he wasn’t done. The chimera started to rock with him, driving even deeper than the werewolf could manage on his own. Theo’s cock was flexing again and Liam knew what that meant. Just a couple more thrusts and the chimera was filling him with cum, triggering the alpha’s third orgasm which added a few more splashes to Theo’s torso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, little wolf,” the chimera pulled the werewolf down onto his spattered chest and into a long kiss, “You feel amazing.” He was still rooted in the alpha’s hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam could feel the exhaustion setting in. He always felt like a nap after their more intense sessions and after three orgasms this definitely qualified. Theo held his little wolf in his arms. Eventually, the werewolf’s breathing let him know he’d fallen asleep. The chimera joined him just a few minutes later.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Theo startled at the sound of knocking on the window of his truck. He’d slept in it again last night. It was all he had ever since Liam had brought him back. It had been a couple weeks now since the night at the hospital. He knew that the werewolf wanted to talk to him, but he wasn’t really ready for it. He was trying to stay out of everyone’s way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Theo groggily pushed himself upright, “I’ll find somewhere else, officer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I’m not a cop,” Liam looked a little confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo rubbed his forehead, “No, you’re not.” He always thought the werewolf looked cute when he was confused or flustered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo tilted his head back and rubbed the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Liam persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera sighed and unlocked the truck’s doors, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam opened the door and hopped into the passenger seat, shutting the door behind him, “Why are you sleeping in your truck?” He didn’t know how the chimera could do it, he had a jacket on and he was still cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all I have.” Theo looked in the mirror and used his fingers to comb his hair back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was serious when I said you could stay at my parent’s house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t really want me there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked them, they said it was ok.” Liam insisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo couldn’t bring himself to look at the werewolf’s face, “What does Scott think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it really matter what Scott thinks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s your alpha isn’t he?” the chimera could feel Liam staring at him in his peripheral vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” the werewolf was getting louder, “He doesn’t control my whole life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo let himself look then, he expected to see anger on Liam’s face, but instead there was only concern, “I don’t need your handouts, ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Theo, it’s a safe warm place to sleep. It’s got to be better than sleeping in here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera wrapped his fist around the steering wheel and squeezed, “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam tried to put his hand on Theo’s shoulder, but the chimera flinched away so he pulled the hand back, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo shook his head, “No, don’t be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what am I supposed to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better that this,” the chimera looked away again, “You shouldn’t be trying to take care of someone like me. I don’t deserve it. Not after everything I’ve done to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was quiet. He looked down at the seat for a minute before looking back up at Theo, “Maybe you don’t think you deserve it, but maybe that thought is exactly why you do.” The chimera folded his arms over the steering wheel and buried his face in them, “Theo, please. Come stay with me. I don’t want to be alone either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chimera sat back up, “You’re not alone Liam. You have family. You have friends. You’ve got a pack.” It was everything Theo didn’t have. The chimera looked away. He was still trying to hide his eyes so the werewolf wouldn’t see him holding back tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what I have, Theo.” Liam choked on his words as he continued, “My parents are always at work. Mason and I haven’t spent any time together since he started dating Corey. I barely even know Nolan. Hayden abandoned me. Scott’s already left to go hunt Monroe and Malia was right behind him. Stiles is training with the FBI. Lydia’s off touring colleges.” Liam’s eyes were watering, “I’m all alone, now.” he sniffled and wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of Liam’s voice cracking and the smell of his sadness broke Theo’s defenses. He wiped away the tear that fell. After everything he’d already done to Liam, he didn’t want to hurt him any more than he already had. He took a deep breath and pulled out his keys, starting the truck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put on your seatbelt.” Theo was already clicking his into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- What are you doing?” Liam fumbled with his own, but managed to click it in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo cleared his throat and mumbled, “Driving to your house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The werewolf sniffled and wiped at his face again, “Do you know the way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Theo had driven by a few times. He’d only stopped once, but couldn’t bring himself to leave his truck. He didn’t realize Liam had noticed, hoping he might come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam allowed himself half a smile as the truck pulled out of the vacant parking lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher folded the memory back up and placed it back in the drawer. He’d been hesitant to touch anything, but he was also too curious for his own good. The incubus was standing in Liam’s memory room. It looked like what must have been Liam’s old bedroom. Several large windows let sunlight in. A queen bed sat in the center, with shelves and dressers along the walls. A stark contrast to the weird underground lab he’d seen as Theo’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t trying to be rude. He had wanted to be in Jack’s dream, but he couldn’t find it. He guessed the nephalem must not be sleeping, which left him wondering if the nephalem ever actually did sleep. He’d spent a little time in the background of Theo and Liam’s dreams, but left when they noticed him. He’d retreated to their memories, but now even that felt wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to have to talk to them. He stepped out of Liam’s old bedroom and found himself walking into a classroom. Deaton stood at the head of the class, teaching. The desks were filled with familiar faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, everyone, time to break into groups!” Deaton announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scratching and screeching of desks being pushed around drowned out most of the chatter. Once the desks were scooted together, he could see three groups. Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia, and Mason were in the back. Liam, Theo, Corey, Nolan, and Parrish situated towards the middle. Jack, Reggie, Alex, and Luke with an extra empty desk towards the front. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Asher, please take a seat.” Deaton suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus took the only empty desk between Jack and Alex. They were mostly chatting with each other, definitely figments of the dream. He looked over to Liam's group and all of them were watching him. The alpha raised his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Liam?” Deaton asked from the teacher’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can our groups work together?” Liam asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly, in fact, I’d suggest it, but Scott’s group is going to have to go to the guidance counselor.” The druid gestured to the door and the students in the back of the room filed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys want to work together?” Liam called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher was suddenly the center of attention, everyone had stopped talking and stared at him, “Yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went dark. There was a heavy silence before the sound of shattering glass and gunfire overwhelmed everything. Asher, almost on instinct, yanked the dream to the beach. The sound of waves lapping at the shore, moonlight shining down from a dark sky glittering with stars, and the feeling of a soft towel on the sand replaced the nightmare classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liam was stretched out beside him, “So you’re actually here,” the alpha swallowed, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry to intrude.” Asher looked out over the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously, thank you, I wasn’t looking forward to another run through of that nightmare.” Liam put his head back and stared up at the stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope this is ok, it’s kind of a default for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s actually pretty nice. I can’t remember the last time I went to the beach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asher took a deep breath before broaching the next subject, “So, did Theo handle things ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what?” It took a minute for Liam to realize he meant the locker room dream and not what had just happened in his bedroom, “Oh, yeah. He’s ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” the incubus was glad that he hadn’t upset their lives, “and there’s one other thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” the alpha turned to Asher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I watched one of your memories. I know I should have asked for permission first, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you see?” Liam was apprehensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The incubus showed him the runthrough of the brief memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, wow.” the alpha wiped a tear away, “What a memory to stumble into.” He looked back up to the stars, “It’s ok, I’m not afraid of my past. If you ever want to know more, you have my permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me offer a favor then. I can bring Theo here if you want.” Asher offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would be nice.” As soon as Liam finished his sentence Theo was there, lying beside him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it took me so long to get to some actual Thiam for you guys.</p><p>Thanks for sticking with me &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>